A Girl Like You
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: After getting all she's waited for, Amy is taken to be a bit part in Eggmans newest plan to release Dark Gaia. Sonic comes to the rescue only to find himself too late, will he be able to get his Amy back or will she stay gone? How is Chip going to help with all this? During Sonic Unleashed, my own little twist on the game. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: Saving Amy

Chapter 1

Amy watched the dark form of the werehog as he fought off the little monster minions of dark Gaia. She shook her head that couldn't possibly be her Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, what happened to you?" She whimpered slightly, which caused the werehogs head to snap in her direction briefly. She flinched at the look he gave her.

Sonic heard the whimper and turned to see the small pink form of Amy Rose, his self proclaimed girlfriend. While in this form he couldn't quite control everything, and was definitely way slower than usual.

He didn't realize it when he was looking at her that he was glaring quite fiercely at her. Her jade eyes welled up with tears, and she turned and began to walk as quickly as she could away.

He felt this weird pang in his chest at the sight of her running away, but he couldn't chase her right now as a nightmare knocked him from behind. He turned back to the fight and was winning until he heard a heart-wrenching scream. He knocked all the enemies back and dashed on all fours until he saw Amy being carried off by this huge monster.

A very protective urge over came him as he chased down the huge brute. But he wasn't fast enough, not in this form and daybreak was still three hours away.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled terrified as she clutched her arm, which was bleeding. The large, nightmarish creature had slashed her when it began chasing her, cutting her arm open.

She then saw Sonic trying desperately to keep up, but he was failing miserably. Suddenly he stopped completely, and he shrunk in the distance.

"Why'd you stop?" She whispered brokenly, her eyes dulling. The monster carrying her gave a big squeeze and she passed out.

Sonic stopped running knowing he couldn't catch her, and wondering what this feeling in his chest was caused by.

"Sonic wait up!" His little red friend Chip called. "Why'd you run off?"

"It took her," was all Sonic growled in his deepened voice, his green eyes glowing menacingly. This new look terrified Chip, who backed away a bit uneasily.

"Sonic, you ok?" Chip asked his voice shaking. Sonic's growls continued as he clenched his fists, suddenly he froze completely as a new scent wafted to him, blood.

But it wasn't just any blood, it was her blood. His green eyes glowed as he took off once more leaving poor Chip behind scared and confused as to what was happening.

Amy felt very light, like nothing was tying her to this world anymore. She felt like she could just float away.

"What do we do with her?" An eerie voice rasped, snapping her from her tranquil thoughts. It brought back the excruciating pain, of not only her arm but her now painful ribs.

"We wait for him to come," a dark deep, rumbly voice said. "And he will, undoubtedly. This little pink hedgehog is very important to him, even if he does not realize it."

Amy was very confused as to who they were talking about, because honestly they couldn't be talking about Sonic. No matter how she tried to get him to notice her, he didn't and sometimes it hurt to the point of giving up, but she was no quitter.

"How can some pathetic little, girl, be his undoing?" The smaller voice asked. Amy wished she had the strength to at least open her eyes and see who the voices belonged to.

"Because I sensed it when I awoke," the darker voice said. "He is in love with her, his heart just hasn't realized it yet." There was a sudden rumble. "I must leave, I haven't the strength to stay any longer."

"Yes my lord," the little voice rasped. Amy cracked her eyes open just enough to see a dark tentacle seep back into the ground, and the beast who'd taken her earlier. Her head began to pound then, so she closed her eyes once more.

The scent became stronger as he neared the temple, so he increased speed. Daylight was still an hour away, and what fueled him now was anger. 'How dare they hurt her,' he growled internally. He dashed up the stairs, when he reached the top, he stopped in his tracks completely.

There she was, on top of some pedestal in the center, blood dripped down from the side. And he couldn't see where it was coming from, and it scared him.

"What did you do to her?" He growled deeply. The deep nightmare hissed out a laugh.

"Why, is she important to you?"

That once question stumped him, causing his growling to cease. He stilled as the question bounced around. Why was she so important?

'Its because you love her,' an inner voice purred. 'You always have.'

His eyes widened at that. He couldn't love her, she was just the annoying friend of his who stalked him day and night. But was she really 'just' his friend?

There were so many times he'd risked his life just to save her, no one else, just her.

'She's ours,' the voice purred. 'Our mate.' That word threw him completely off, but he knew it was completely true, she was the only one he'd risk everything for.

"Because she's mine." Sonic stated so fiercely, he dashed at the thing swiping at it with his claws. The thing shrieked as it was hit multiple times until it was no more.

He hurried over to Amy, whose head was turned away. Up close he could see the blood was from a huge wound in her arm, and from her head.

"Sonic." He turned to see Chip flying over looking timid. "Who is she?"

"Amy...she's my mate." Sonic replied gently lifting the small girl into his arms, she whimpered as he did so. Suddenly Sonic felt the heat of his change coming, and unable to control it, dropped Amy.

When he was finished transforming back in the light of the early dawn, he fell to his knees and gathered her small form in his arms.

"Oh Ames, I'm so sorry." He stood up. "Chip we have to get back to the professors, quick, can you keep up?"

"You bet," Chip said smiling.

"Sonic what happened to her?" Tails asked as he bandaged Amy up.

"A deep nightmare took her," Sonic said ashamed. "I wasn't fast enough."

"Sonic it's ok, she's not as injured as she looks." Tails said wrapping her arm in a splint. "From the looks of it, her worst injury is her arm which is fractured and a couple bruised ribs."

"But there was so much...blood." Sonic said his voice thick for a moment before he cleared it.

"It was probably her small head wound," Tails informed him. "They tend to bleed more."

"So she's all right?" Sonic asked relieved.

"She'll be just fine." Tails replied as he finished her splint. "Ok now that I'm done here, I need to go work on the Tornado."

"Ok buddy, I'll see ya." Tails waved as he walked out of the room, an unknown smirk on his face.

'Its about time he realizes, dummy.'

Sonic stared down at her pale face, as he brushed some hair from her face. "I'm sorry Ames, I know this is because of me, it always is."

Her eyes fluttered and opened slightly. "Sonic?" She questioned softly. "You found me." She smiled softly at him. "I'm so glad," her eyes closed again as she winced. "Ugh, my head hurts so bad."

"Yeah sorry, you have a head wound...but I kinda made it worse." He winced at his carelessness. "When I transformed back, I kind of dropped you."

Amy thought back to the last thing she remembered. It was Sonic's voice shouting, 'she's mine.' She blushed suddenly as she remembered this.

"Sonic," she asked softly, he turned to face her and noticed her blush.

"You ok? You're not running a fever are ya?" Sonic asked concerned as he placed the back of his hand against her forehead checking.

"I'm fine silly," she said gently taking his hand into both of hers, causing the boy to blush himself. "I heard what you said...back there."

"Y-you did?" He asked turning a brighter red. "W-What exactly did you hear?" He stammered, scratching his neck nervously.

"You said I'm yours." She answered timidly, thinking maybe he changed his mind.

He turned his face away, still blushing. "Oh yeah...well it's...I mean if you want...yeah." He finished lamely. Her face instantly brightened at his confession.

"You meant it?" She asked brightly. He turned back to face her, and when he saw her adoring look he melted.

"Well, yeah, I guess I kind of always knew," he said loving the bright smile he brought to her face, instead of tears like usual.

"Knew what exactly?" She asked hoping he'd say what she had been wishing for since she met him.

"That I...you know, love you." He said averting his gaze away, embarrassed.

"You love me?" She asked as her jade eyes welled up. When he saw her tears, he instantly panicked.

"What's wrong are you in pain?"

"No." She said shaking her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm just so, happy, right now." She then tried to sit up so she could wrap her arms around him, only for pain to erupt in her chest. "Ouch." She winced holding an arm to her middle.

"Don't sit up yet," Sonic said as he ran over to a cupboard in the room and pulled out a bottle. "Tails said you have a couple bruised ribs, and a fractured arm." He walked over to the sink next and filled a glass with water, then made his way back over. "Here take these, it should help with the pain."

After she took the pain killers, she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me." Sonic said smiling at her. "I'll always protect you no matter what." After a little bit she tried moving again, this time the pain was duller and she could sit up fully.

She looked up into Sonic's emerald eyes, then wrapped her small arms around his middle, burying her face into his chest fur.

"You know I love you too, right?" She felt the vibration of his laugh through his chest.

"Ames I think everyone knows that," he said lightly, wrapping his strong arms around her gently. "But it is nice to hear you say it." He buried his nose into her soft pink quills. They smelled like coconuts, and it smelled like home to him. He knew it was the absolute truth now, she was undoubtedly his mate.

"I could stay like this forever." She sighed happily.

Their happy moment was suddenly interrupted by a crash, followed by an all too familiar annoying laugh.

"Ohohoho! Sorry to interrupt...not really...but I've come to collect something." A claw extended from his Eggcarrier and grabbed Amy, pulling her to him.

"Hey egghead give her back!" Sonic shouted preparing to spin dash the stupid looking man.

"Nope, I need her...she's got the perfect amount that I need." Eggman said evilly.

"Sonic," Amy whimpered her voice laced with pain. "It hurts." Eggman then pressed a button which caused electricity to zap her into unconsciousness.

"Bye bye Sonic...I don't think you two will be meeting again." Eggman said as he threw a disk as Sonic which exploded, causing a moment where Sonic couldn't see anything let alone breathe.

When the smoke cleared Eggman was gone with Amy. Sonic shouted out in frustration, he'd just gotten her back. He then sped to the garage where he knew Tails was.

"Tails!" He yelled a second later as he skid to a stop in front of the young fox.

"What's up?" Tails asked turning around only to see the distressed look on his brothers face. "What happened? Where's Amy?"

"Egghead took her," Sonic said angrily. "Where's his ship, we have to get her back!"

"Hop in." Tails said flying up to the cockpit. Sonic jumped in to the back seat, as Tails started the plane and took off. "His coordinates are on the display monitor, and it looks like he's not even on the main ship."

"Then where is he?" Sonic said loudly over the roar of the Tornado.

"Due west, on the next continent," Tails replied. Sonic realized the location and a horrified look came across his features.

"We're heading straight towards the last Gaia temple." Sonic said causing his little brother to gasp.

"Why there?" Tails asked shocked.

"Because he intends to raise Dark Gaia, and he needs pure energy." Sonic said scowling. "He intends to use Amy's energy."

"No." A little voice from Sonic's quills squeaked causing Sonic and Tails to jump. "I sensed it earlier...your mate has the perfect energy to act as host for Dark Gaia." Chip explained solemnly.

"What?" All color drained from Sonic's face. "Tails we have to hurry."

Noting the urgency in Sonics voice, Tails pressed a button which transformed the Tornado into the X-Tornado. And they shot forward faster.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself, in a cage in the middle of an altar. She slowly sat up, holding her ribs as she did so. She looked around and saw Eggman sitting at a portable computer.

"Hey what's the big idea?" She asked angrily. She went to swing her legs over the side only for pain to shoot up her chest and back, making it hard to breathe.

"Oh you're awake." He said bored. "The big 'idea' is that you're gonna be host to Dark Gaia."

"What?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes wide in fear. "No," she muttered. "He'll make it...he has to."

"Ohohoho, you think so?" Eggman chortled darkly. "I don't think so missy." He pressed a button and she was forced backwards hard onto the stone surface. He pressed another button and the altar began to glow, causing her to scream.

Suddenly there was a crash, which announced the arrival of Sonic. He appeared a second later.

"You're too late Sonic, it's already started." Eggman laughed mercilessly.

Amy's screams intensified as the glow became brighter. Sonic ran over to the cage and tried to spin dash it, only to be shocked and thrown backwards.

"No AMY!" He shouted as the glow intensified to point of blindness. Suddenly her screams died and then the light did.

"HA! It's complete!" Eggman laughed riotously, as he lifted the cage off the altar. He then released the bonds holding her down.

"Oh no," Chip said fearfully, as Amy stood up her eyes closed. "She's here."

"Ames," Sonic said, his voice unsure. "Is that you?"

His question was answered when she began laughing, he eyes opened, they were now a bright crimson. "There is no Ames, any longer." The pink hedgehog said, her voice an octave lower. She then turned her head towards Chip. "You." Her tone turned deadly as she disappeared and reappeared in front of the little red guy.

"Dark Gaia," Chip said scowling. "You need to leave this girls body...now."

"Chip I don't think..."

"Chip...is that what he called you?" Dark Gaia laughed. "How low you've sunk, Gaia."

"What?" Sonic said incredulously.

"I haven't sunken at all." Chip said dangerously. "I can still defeat you," Chip suddenly grew until he was as tall as Sonic. "You are in mortal form, therefore you can be harmed."

"Wait don't hurt her too bad," Sonic pleaded. "I know my Amy is still in there." Chip looked over at his new friend.

"I can try." He stated. "But with this being Dark Gaia, no promises." He turned back to Amy's body just in time to block a hit.

"Impressive, still got it even at your old age." Dark Gaia said laughing. She closed her eyes and glowed for a second, then in a flash she was surrounded by the darkened Chaos Emeralds. She turned to Sonic. "You, give me back their energy." She appeared in front of him, her hand glowing as she push it onto his chest. She pulled the energy out and the Chaos Emeralds glowed once again.

Sonic fell on to his back on the ground unconscious from the sudden energy take back.

"Wait! You're supposed to do my bidding, for releasing you!" Eggman shouted. Dark Gaia turned to him, a hard glare on her face.

"You think I answer to anyone?" She asked her voice thunderous. "I am almighty!" The emeralds glowed and her fur turned golden, effectively turning her into super Amy. In this new form her hands glowed with purple flames. She shot them at Eggman who dodged into his carrier and flew away as fast as he could.

She turned back to Gaia who had powered up as well, except he glowed silver.

Sonic woke up to see two streaks in the sky, one silver and one gold. Every time they clashed red and purple sparks fell every where.

"Sonic you ok?" He turned around to see Tails hurrying toward him. Tails looked up. "Is that Amy fighting Chip?"

"No it's a battle between Gaia and Dark Gaia." Sonic said rising to his feet. "We have to figure out how to get Dark Gaia out of Amy."

A figure crashed to the ground a few feet away, it was revealed to be Chip.

"She's too powerful," he said brushing himself off. "I can't do this alone." He turned to Sonic.

"Can you get me close to the emeralds?" Sonic asked determination in his voice. Chip nodded and grabbed Sonic and took off.

Tails looked around until he found Eggmans computer. "Good I'll see if I can find anything on there."

"Throw me!" Sonic yelled.

"Are you sure?" Chip asked, Sonic nodded. Chip threw him toward Dark Gaia who had her back turned as she chanted softly.

When he knew he was close enough, Sonic shouted, "Chaos Control!" And he turned golden, flying faster. He wrapped his arms around Amy and held tightly.

"Let go lowly mortal!" Dark Gaia shouted, but couldn't struggle free from his grasp.

"No, give me back my Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"SONIC!" He looked down to see Tails jumping around excitedly. "I've got it...come down!"

Sonic flew super fast towards Tails, Dark Gaia struggling the entire time.

"Let go fool!"

"Place her on the altar again." Tails said. Sonic walked over to it and placed the struggling female into it. Tails pressed a button and she was bound to it. Chip landed next to Sonic and Tails as the Chaos Control wore off, and everyone was their normal colors. "Chip you need to perform the spell." Tails said looking at him.

"Ok what's the spell?" He asked. Tails showed him a tablet and he nodded. He chanted out the spell in the ancient language of this world. As the glow started once more Dark Gaia shrieked. Tails raised a statue up as the glowing intensified, it began to glow as the glowing around Amy died down.

Then all the light was gone and the statue took on a terrifying face.

"Dark Gaia is now trapped in here," Tails explained handing the artifact over to Chip.

"I need to put this where no one will find her." Chip said he turned to Sonic. "It was really great partnering up with you," they shook hands. "I'll see you around."

"You betcha!" Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up. Chip then disappeared.

There was a sharp gasp from the altar causing both boys to turn toward Amy as her eyes flew open revealing her regular green eyes.

"What happened?" She gasped. Tails pressed the release button, and she sat up and looked at Sonic, her face lit up as she jumped at him knocking them both to the ground.

"Ames careful, you could hurt yourself!" Sonic said concern lacing his tone.

"But I feel great, no pain at all!" She said giggling happily.

"Huh, Dark Gaia must've healed her." Tails stated as he looked her over with his tablet.

"Dark Gaia?" Amy asked confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Sonic asked sitting up with her in his arms, so she was now situated across his lap.

"All I remember is being caught in a cage...then pain...then nothing." She said a finger on her chin in thought. Sonic sighed in relief upon hearing she didn't remember anything. "I'm ok Sonic." She said softly, misinterpreting his sigh.

"I'm glad." He said smiling at her. "You had me worried for a second there."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I didn't know if you'd come back to me." He placed his palm on her cheek and caressed it. "I was scared."

"It's ok now, I'm fine." She said resting her hand over his. Tails had already walked away due to feeling a bit awkward. "I love you," she said her eyes shining knowing that he felt the same for her.

"Yeah I know." He smirked. "I love me too." She glared playfully at him as she lightly slapped his arm. "Just kidding...love you too." He leaned closer searching her eyes for permission, what he found was her love for him, which allowed him to close the distance in a sweet first kiss.

When he pulled back her smile was the greatest thing he'd ever seen, and knowing he was the one to put that amazing smile there made him giddy.

"Wow I never thought I get my wish come true," Amy whispered as she leaned her forehead against his. "You're truly my hero Sonic, I love you so much."

"Nah I don't think of it like that." He said. "You're the one who saved me."

"How?"

"While I was a werehog, there was this darkness...inside, but when I saw you...was near you, I could control it." His voice was solemn . "You have always brought out the good in me."

"Oh Sonic," she leaned forward and pecked his lips lovingly. "This is exactly why I fell in love with you."

"I loved you before I even knew myself," he chuckled. "But now that I know, I'll protect you and do anything in my power to make you as happy as possible."

"I all ready am."


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging Out

Chapter 2

Now that Dark Gaia was taken care of the world returned back to how it was, all the continents were reattached to the earth. And Sonic and co. could go back to Möbius.

"I would like to thank you for everything you've done for everyone, Sonic." Professor Pickle said shaking Sonic's hand.

"All in a days work," Sonic replied, his other arm currently wrapped around Amy's waist. "And now it's time for us to head back to where we came from." He turned to Tails who nodded. They all stepped into a device that was designed to take all Mobians and anything that came with them back to Möbius.

There was a flash and they were gone.

-

When the light died down, Sonic realized they were home again.

"Well I'm gonna head home and get some much needed rest." Tails said firing up the Tornado and flying away.

"I wonder where Egghead got to," Sonic said as he pulled Amy closer, causing her to giggle.

"Right now let's not worry about it." She said as they started walking, in the direction of her house.

"Man this pace is soo slow," Sonic complained, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well not everyone is gifted with super speed." She said sticking out her tongue at her boyfriend.

"Careful or I'll have to bite that," Sonic warned playfully, she pulled it back in quickly. He laughed at her. "You're so cute when you blush like that." She blushed even harder.

They stopped just outside her house. "Would you like to come in?" She asked shyly. "I'll whip us up some chili dogs."

"Sure." He replied excitedly. He followed her up to her door. She reached up on her tiptoes above the door in search of her key.

"Darn not tall enough," she muttered, he chuckled at her and reached up and grabbed it for her.

"Here you go." She took the key and unlocked it.

"Would you mind opening the windows for me, so it can air out a bit?" She asked noting the slightly musty smell.

"Sure thing Ames." He sped off to do what she asked and she walked into the kitchen grabbing everything she needed for her chili dogs. As she got everything put into the pans she felt a slight breeze and a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "All done." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

Once everything was cooking she set the timer and walked out to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" Amy asked nervous, this was the first time Sonic was spending time in her house willingly.

"Sure pick one out." He noticed her nervous energy rolling off her in waves as she scampered over to the DVD shelf. She put in a random movie, an actiony chick flick.

About twenty minutes into the movie, while they cuddled there was a loud 'Ding!' signaling the food was done.

Sonic beat Amy into the kitchen, he was so excited to get some chili dogs. Amy smiled softly as she followed him into the kitchen.

"You go sit at the table, I'll dish us up." She shooed him away.

Two minutes later she walked over to the table and placed a plate with three chili dogs piled high in front of Sonic, and sat down with her one.

"This smells amazing Ames," he said as he dug in. Amy ate her chili dog at a normal pace, while Sonic inhaled his. "I was right they are amazing! Best I've ever had!" He flashed a dashing smile at her. "How have I never tried these before?"

"You were too busy...you know running away from me." She said softly averting her gaze to her now empty plate. She stood swiftly before he could say anything, grabbed the plates and brought them to the sink to rinse off.

She felt the small burst of air signaling Sonic was behind her, he grabbed her hands stilling her efforts to clean the dishes. "Amy...I'm sorry." He turned her around so he could look her in the eyes. "I was young, and naive...I didn't know what I was doing hurt you so badly."

"You don't know a lot of things," she said softly, her tone hurt. She still would look at him, instead she stared at the wall behind him. "There were so many time I questioned myself...why does he save me if he doesn't like me? Would anyone really miss annoying little Amy if she disappeared?" She sniffled as her eyes filled with the tears of years of hurt.

"Ames..." He put his finger under her chin and guided her face to his, so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Even if I was stupid about my feelings...every single one of us would have missed you...please don't ever think like that again, it hurts me knowing I've hurt you so bad over all these years."

Her vision blurred as her tears increased, he pulled her into a short kiss, one that let her know he loved her.

"I am so incredibly, deeply sorry that I ever, made you feel that you didn't matter."

"Oh Sonic," her voice wavered as he buried her face into his chest, her entire frame shaking with her sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down.

He picked her up into his arms and brought her upstairs into her room, and set her on her bed. He sat next to her and she curled up onto his lap, as he let her cry it all out, all the pain and loneliness.

When her cries calmed down, her breathing slowly evened out, where he knew she was sleeping. He laid her down, covered her and kissed her on the forehead. He also decided to leave her a note, so when she woke up she would panic.

He then went back downstairs an cleaned up, before he left he locked the door then sped to his shared home with Tails.

He went up to the roof and laid down, under all the twinkling stars, where he fell asleep.

-

Amy woke up the next morning, her eyes hurt from the sun combined with her crying jag last night. She got out of bed grabbed some fresh clothes, and went to take a much needed shower.

When she was all dressed, her makeup on she walked into her bedroom once more and saw a note on her bedside table. It was from Sonic explaining that he put her to bed, cleaned up then went home.

"He's such a caring boyfriend," she smiled at the thought that Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive was her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to tell the girls.

-

Amy walked up to her best friends house and knocked in the door. A tall brown and cream colored rabbit answered the door.

"Good morning miss Vanilla, is Cream up yet?" Amy asked smiling.

"Why hello Amy, I didn't know you were back." Vanilla said in her motherly tone. "Come in dear, Cream is just getting ready, would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"That would be lovely," Amy said sitting on the love seat in the living room of the quaint little house.

"Mother I can't find my sweat..." Creams sweet little voice trailed off when she saw Amy, she squealed and ran up to hug the older girl.

"Cream your sweater is in the hall closet," Vanilla replied coming into the living room and handing Amy her tea.

"Thanks so much," Amy said drinking the sweet liquid.

"I'll got get my sweater, then we can take a walk over to Rouge's place," Cream said. It took Cream a couple minutes to find her sweater, and Amy finished her tea.

"Thank you again Miss Vanilla." Amy said as she and Cream left the house.

"When we get to Rouge's you have got to tell us about your adventures!" Cream said excitedly.

"Course that's why I came to get you silly," Amy laughed.

It wasn't long before they reached Rouge the Bat's house. Amy rang the door bell.

"Just a minute!" Came Rouges' sultry voice. A couple seconds later it opened revealing the beautiful white bat. Her teal eyes widened as did her smile. "Ames you're back!" She hugged the pink hedgehog tightly. "Come on let's go to the cafe, my place is a mess." She locked the door and the three girls walked away from the house.

When they were settled at the cafe, and everyone had ordered Rouge got straight to the point as usual.

"So anything happen with you and Big Blue?" She asked leaning on her manicured hands, Amy blushed causing the other two to gasp in surprise. "Spill!"

"Well he told me he loves me...can you believe it!" Amy asked excitement clear in her voice and on her face.

"Honestly? No." Rouge said. "I thought he'd take a lot longer to tell you."

"I knew he liked you Amy," Cream said softly. "He just didn't know it yet...but now he does!"

"So are you two dating then?" Rouge asked a delicate brow raised.

"Yes." Amy couldn't look any happier if she tried.

"I'm so happy for you and Mr. Sonic!" Cream gushed.

"I am too." Rouge said, her tone had a certain edge to it. "But if he hurts you, and I mean at all, I'll get him."

Amy felt loved knowing that Rouge was so protective of her feelings, and that Cream was happy for her.

-

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic awoke to the familiar voice of the red echidna Knuckles. "When did you get back?"

"Last night." Sonic stated with a wide yawn. "Since when do you leave the Master Emerald?"

"I've made a truce with the thieving she-bat." Knuckles replied shortly. "Besides I was coming to see if Tails was back, I needed to ask him something."

"Yeah he's in there doing something." Sonic replied hopping down to the ground. "I'll be back in a bit, gonna go for a run."

And with that he was gone, so Knuckles walked into the shop. "Hey Tails!"

"Over here!" Came a shout from the other side. Knuckles made his way toward where he heard the little fox's voice.

"I just heard some surprising news from Rouge." Knuckles stated.

"What?" Tails asked coming out from behind his large computer.

"That Sonic finally fessed up to Amy," Knuckles said with a nod. "It's about time too."

"Right." Tails said with a laugh, just as Sonic sped in. "Hey Sonic, enjoy your run?"

"You know it little bro!" Sonic said, he turned to Knuckles. "What brings you here Knucklehead?"

"I heard you finally got the guts to fess up to Amy, speed freak." Knuckles states simply. "I came to Tails to confirm it."

"You couldn't ask me before outside?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, you were gone before I could even get a chance." Knuckles said shaking his head at Sonic. "All I gotta say is you better be amazing to Amy, she deserves the best."

"I know," Sonic said . "I intend to be."

-

Later that night Amy was walking home from hanging out with Cream and Rouge, as she neared her house she noticed a figure by the front door. She was immediately on edge, she pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and began to move slowly trying to keep out of sight. As she got up to the person, she swung her hammer backward, only to stop half way through her swing.

"Hey Ames, what'cha doin?" Sonic asked a brow raised.

"Sonic you scared me half to death!" She said as her hammer disappeared in a puff of smoke. "All I saw was a figure standing near my house, and with your lifestyle I can never be too careful."

"Oh, sorry bout that," Sonic said with a smile.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she pulled her keys from her pocket.

"Oh you know I was in the neighborhood," he shrugged smirking.

"Ok." She said shaking her head as she opened her door. "Would you like to come in?"

"If you don't mind."

"You know I don't." She giggled. She walked in after he'd sped in. "I'll be right there, need to wash up."

Sonic plopped onto the plush red couch, as he waited for his girlfriend.

"Sonic would you mind ordering a pizza for me?" Amy called from the other room.

"Sure." He called back. "What kind?"

"Extra cheese please."

After he'd ordered the pizza Amy reappeared, dressed in her pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to get into something more comfy." She said shyly as she sat next to him, pulling her legs up and under her.

"I don't mind," Sonic replied. "You look cute in those." Her pajamas were a light blue camisole and light blue and green striped pants. His comment made her blush as she turned on the tv to wait for the pizza to arrive.

"So did you have a good day today?" Amy asked turning away from the TV.

"Yeah I went for a couple runs today." He said smiling. "How bout you?"

"I hung out with Rouge and Cream, and had girl talk." Amy said. "It was really nice being able to catch up with them, since we were gone for awhile."

"Hey Ames, do you wanna...do something tomorrow night?" Sonic asked his voice nervous, he avoided her gaze.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Y-you mean like a date?" She asked a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah." He said scratching his cheek as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ooh I'd love to!" She squealed launching at him, he laughed and caught her around the waist, just as the doorbell rang.

They spent the next couple hours laughing, talking and eating pizza, until Sonic had to go home, due to it being late. Amy walked him to the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," he said with a nervous scratch to his cheek.

"Yeah definitely." She said as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night, Sonic."

"Night, Ames." And he sped off into the distance. Amy sighed as she went back in and ran to the phone, where she immediately dialed Cream's number.

"Hello, Rabbit residence." Vanilla's sweet voice said on the other end.

"Hi Miss Vanilla, is Cream there?" Amy asked hoping the young rabbit was still awake.

"Yes she is, I'll go get her."

There was silence on the line for a bit, until there was a shuffling sound. "Hello Amy." Cream's small voice said, a little tiredly.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Amy asked concerned.

"No, I was just getting ready." Cream replied softly. "Why the late call?"

"Sonic asked me out on a date!" Amy exclaimed, excited. "I was wondering if tomorrow morning you'd come help me with my outfit choice, I plan on calling Rouge as soon as you say yes!"

"Of course Amy, that sounds like a lot of fun." Cream said her voice happy.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow, around 10?"

"Yeah see you!" Amy hung up and then dialed Rouge's number, knowing the bat was still awake.

"Hello, Rouge speaking." The bat's sultry voice answered.

"Hey Rouge, I've got some amazing news!" Amy said a little loudly.

"Really...let me guess...by the tone of your voice, I'm guessing Big Blue asked you on a date." Rouge said with a snicker.

"Yeah and I already asked Cream and she said she'd help, but I would love your help as well, for getting ready." Amy said her tone hopeful.

"Course sugar. What time?"

"Cream is coming over around 10." Amy replied. "Is that a good time for you?"

"Yep see you tomorrow Amy." And the two girls hung up.

Amy had a hard time sleeping that night due to the excitement coursing through her veins, but she soon drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night Disaster

**Chapter 3 **

_Amy opened her eyes to darkness, and the feeling of being completely weightless. There was nothing where she was, it made her wonder if maybe she died. She looked around feeling scared, wishing she had Sonic by her side. _

_"Foolish girl," a dark voice sneered. "You're not dead, because then I would be dead." _

_"W-Who are you?" Amy asked nervously, trying to find the source of the noise. _

_"Pitiful creature, no memory." The voiced rumbled. "But you are perfect for me." _

_"What are you talking about? Where's Sonic?" Amy asked spinning in a circle, where she saw two small red lights glaring at her. It took her a moment to realize that they were eyes. _

_"Hello mortal," the voice purred. "You'll be mine again, soon." _

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy shot up in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, as her alarm clock blared at her.

"It was just a dream," she said resting her hand over her racing heart. She looked at the clock 9 o'clock, she had an hour to take a shower, then eat before Rouge and Cream came over.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge walked up to Amy's door at 10:15, a little late but not unexpected. She knocked three times, and the door was opened by Cream.

"Hello miss Rouge."

"Hey girlie, let's get in there." Rouge sashayed passed the little rabbit. "Amy darling!" She called, and said hedgehog poked her head out of the kitchen. "Oh boy, do we have lots if work to do," she tutted at the younger girl. "Didn't you sleep at all?"

"Yeah," Amy replied with a slight eye roll. "But I had this weird dream..."

"Well I need to get started on you pronto, tell me about it while we get you ready." Rouge said leading the girl up to her room, with Cream following after. "Cream hon, you go find a cute outfit."

"Ok." And the rabbit disappeared into Amy's closet.

Rouge sat Amy down at her vanity and began to apply moisturizer and primer onto the girls face. "So tell me about your dream."

"Well I remember it being dark, and this weird voice talked to me." Amy said trying to remember all of her dream. "It said I would be theirs soon...but I can't remember anything else."

"Strange," Rouge said as she began to apply some liner to Amy's gorgeous green eyes. She'd heard the story from Tails on what happened to the pink hedgehog, but was told not to let her know anything that happened. "Close your eyes." And she began applying a light natural color shadow to Amy's lids. "So what time is Big Blue picking you up?"

"6," Amy replied trying to keep her eyes closed.

"What I only have," she checked the clock it was already almost 11. "Six hours to get you ready!"

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy stood before her mirror, staring at herself not believing she could be this pretty. She was wearing a dark blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps, and her shoes were strappy navy heels. She was wearing two silver barrettes with little blue flowers on the ends, instead of a headband.

"You look so pretty Amy," Cream gushed smiling at the pink hedgehog.

"Course she does, I worked on her." Rouge replied teasingly. "You're gorgeous Ames."

"Thanks girls so much," she turned and hugged both her friends. Amy looked at the clock, it said 5:50. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said it would take all day." The three laughed, as the doorbell sounded. "He's here!" Her eyes grew large in excitement, and she wobbled back and forth happily. She scurried over to the door and opened it to reveal Sonic.

"Hey Ames..." His eyes widened at the sight if her. "You look...I mean...wow." Was all he could muster. This statement made her blush.

"Thanks, Sonic." She said softly.

"Here, I got this for you." He pulled a pink rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Oh it's so pretty," Amy said as she walked back over to the girls.

"I'll take care of this, you go on and have fun." Cream said taking the flower from her best friend.

"Thanks Cream." Amy smiled and turned to walk back over to Sonic. "Thanks to you too, Rouge."

"Any time hon." Rouge said.

"Let's go Ames," Sonic took her hand in his and led her out of her house. The sky began to turn orange, pink and purple with the sunset.

Amy felt a little weird, now that the day was coming to a close, but she shook it of and kept walking with Sonic. "So where are we going?" She asked moving closer to his side.

"It's a surprise." Sonic said with a mysterious wink.

They walked for awhile before Sonic suddenly scooped her into his arms and took off at his super speed. She squealed at the suddenness of it, and buried her face in his chest.

When they halted suddenly, she raised her head to look into a beautiful field next to a lake. And they were right before a beautiful picnic.

"Oh Sonic, it's so perfect." She sighed as he set her back on her feet. "How did you even find this place?"

"Well when I was still running from you..." He said sheepishly. "I came across this place, it was a great place to just sit and think."

"I love it," she said turning to face her boyfriend. "And I love you, for sharing it with me." She leaned up and pecked his lips.

They sat down and began to pull everything out.

"I had Tails make the picnic, I'm no good at cooking and stuff like that." Sonic said with a short chuckle.

"It's ok," she said with a smile. "It's still perfect."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

The sun had fully set now, Sonic and Amy were laying on the blanket looking at the stars, just talking about everything and anything.

Amy got the weird feeling from earlier again, this time it was stronger. Her head started to ache and her vision blurred.

"S-Sonic," she whimpered holding her head and sitting up.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic's worried voice sounded very far away. She could suddenly hear a dark laughter, echoing everywhere.

"Shut up...just stop!" She screamed, the pain increasing.

"Who're you talking to?" Sonic asked trying to pry Amy's fingers away from her head. "Amy!"

"It won't stop!" She looked up in to Sonic's eyes, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What won't?" He asked finally able to pull her hands down.

"The laughing!" She squealed, scrunching her eyes shut tightly.

_'You're mine tonight, little girl!' _The voice from her dream laughed._ 'And there's not a thing you can do, to stop it_!'

Suddenly Amy's eyes rolled back and she fell limply to the blanket scaring Sonic.

"Amy!" He picked her up and sped towards Tails' house, hoping he'd know what was happening. He burst through the door roughly, and went straight to the workshop area. "Tails!"

"Sonic what's wr..." His eyes shot open wide upon seeing Amy so lifeless. Her color had paled considerably since she passed out. "What happened to her?" Tails asked motioning for Sonic to put her on the cot by the first aid kit.

"We were looking at the stars together, when suddenly she starts yelling about laughing holding her head like its gonna explode, then she passed out." Sonic said speedily, as Tails looked her over. "I didn't hear anything...what's wrong with her?"

"I don't get it," Tails murmured to himself. "Her pulse is extremely weak, but her breathing is normal."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked half angry half worried.

"I don't know," Tails said with a shrug. He suddenly remembered something Rouge had told him earlier. "Could it be related?" He muttered, checking her eyes.

"Could what be related?" Sonic asked tensely.

"Rouge came over to talk to me, after you'd picked Amy up." Tails explained. "She said Amy had a weird dream, a voice was telling her she would belong to them."

"How does a dream have to do with this happening to Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing." Tails said. "I have to go talk to someone, keep an eye on her, first sign of anything happening yell for me." And the little two tailed fox ran into another room.

Sonic found a chair and pulled it up next to the cot, taking Amy's small hand into his own. "Ames, please don't leave me." He whispered into her ear, he kissed her forehead.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Tails walked up to his large computer and typed in some codes, when a line opened up.

"Hello," a chipper voice replied. "Tails is that you?" A tall red and white being appeared on the screen.

"Hey Chip, long time no see." Tails said with a short wave. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well tonight Sonic and Amy went on a date, and then suddenly he shows up here because she was acting weird then passed out...have you seen any activity from the Dark Gaia statue?"

"No," Chip said shaking his head. "What do you mean she was acting weird?"

"She was yelling about a voice laughing at her, but it was just them where they were." Tails explained.

Chip's face held a thoughtful look. "Has she been having any strange dreams lately?"

"Rouge mentioned something about a voice saying that Amy would be theirs." Tails replied. "Is it related?"

"It has to be Dark Gaia." Chip said his brow furrowing. "I have to come there, but it's gonna take a bit, don't let Amy out of your sight, Dark Gaia is stronger at night."

"Ok, see you soon I guess." And the connection went dead.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted from the workshop. Tails ran as fast as he could, when he got there Amy was having convulsions.

"Sonic hold her down!" Tails yelled as he ran over. He pulled a wash cloth from his kit and to stick in the girls mouth, to keep her from biting her tongue off.

Sonic held her down but her legs still flailed everywhere. "Tails what's happening to her?"

"I talked with Chip...I'm sorry we must not have gotten every bit out...Dark Gaia is still trying to control Amy." Tails replied as he turned Amy's head to the side and inserted the now rolled up wash cloth. "Just hold her until they stop."

Just after he said that, Amy went limp once more. Sonic backed away, this wasn't supposed to happen, this was all his fault.

"Ames..."

Her eyes shot open the, and she let out a loud piercing scream. There was a bright flash, and the screaming stopped, turning into a long string of dark laughter.

"No..." Sonic pulled Tails away from Amy as the girl jumped up from the cot.

"Finally I have a form again!" The deeper voice of Dark Gaia laughed. "I will have to take over your world instead of Gaia's world."

Her fists were engulfed in the purple flames again, she shot them at the two boys who ducked out of the way. They weren't quite fast enough because Tails let out a strangled cry as the flames burned one of his tails.

"Tails!" Sonic said worriedly.

"I'm fine Sonic, you worry about her." Tails said through his teeth. Sonic nodded and turned toward Dark Gaia.

"Hhmmm you seem to be her mate...I think, I'll make you mine," Dark Gaia then flashed right in front of Sonic. She placed a hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "There's still a darkness inside of you, we'll have to bring that out, now won't we." Her hand glowed blue this time, and Sonic fell to the ground writhing.

"What...are you doing to him?" Tails asked gritting his teeth, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"Argh...Tails get...outta here!" Sonic grunted out.

"But..."

"Don't argue...just go!" Sonic bellowed, Tails although worried nodded and limped out of the workshop.

The burning sensation Sonic now felt, was like his werehog transformation. There was a flash of light, and he became Sonic the Werehog, except this time he wasn't in control, the beast was.

"Hello my beast." Dark Gaia purred, stoking the monster behind the ear making him purr as well.

"My queen." The werehog said in his deep voice.

"Sadly this is only at night, but next time won't be as hard or painful." Dark Gaia said moving into Sonic's lap. "Go, do what you please."

"Gladly." Sonic said a menacing look on his face, and he dashed off.

"This is going to be good," Dark Gaia said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Descends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Orion/Alan belongs to TheIrOnFORGE**

**Chapter 4**

Tails struggled to keep himself standing, the pain in his tail increasing with every step. He made his way towards the Master Emerald, in hopes that Knuckles would be there.

"Tails?!" Knuckles' rough voice called out, his tone worried. "What happened?"

"D-Dark Gaia...possessed Amy again..." Tails sputtered out. "B-Burned my t-tail," he gasped his vision starting to blur as the pain became too much, he collapsed.

"What the heck happened?" Knuckles asked himself, he picked Tails up just as he heard a terrifying howl ring through the night air. He hurried in the direction of his favorite thief's house.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge opened the door to admit Knuckles in, he was carrying an unconscious Tails.

"What happened to fox boy?" Rouge asked as she pointed to the couch. Knuckles carefully put the smaller male on the couch, Rouge appeared with a first aid kit and attended to Tails' wound.

"He said something about Dark Gaia, she got to Amy again." Knuckles explained. "She must have burned his tail."

"Oh," was all she said as she finished bandaging the injured tail.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the door flew into Knuckles knocking him to the floor.

"Wha-" Knuckles never finished as something slammed into his head knocking him unconscious.

"S-Sonic?" Rouge gasped noticing the figure standing in the entryway, then her world went black.

The beast moved swiftly over to Tails, slinging the small fox over his shoulder and took off into the night.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Dark Gaia sat on a hill under a large tree awaiting her beast to return.

"Lady Gaia...the creature you requested." Sonic placed the fox in front of her.

"Good," she petted him on the head. "I knew there was a reason you were her mate." He purred in response to her words.

"My mate," he growled, nuzzling her hand.

She turned her attention to the fox, and placed her hand upon his head. "From her memories he is extraordinarily smart, he will make good use to me."

She smiled as she noticed he began to awake, his eyelids fluttering.

"Wh-Where am I?" Tails asked rubbing his face.

"Coltus," Dark Gaia said and his state went blank for a couple seconds.

"What is it your command?" His voice was void of any emotion, along with his expression.

"I need you to find a way for me to stay in control all the time." Dark Gaia said softly. She flicked her wrist and sent Tails towards his workshop. "And you won't know why you're searching this, you will just do it."

"Yes." Tails walked away.

Dark Gaia turned towards Sonic. "My dear, it's getting close to daybreak...is there anything you wish to do before then?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to explore a little." Sonic said nuzzling her hand.

"Of course," she smiled at him affectionately. "Meet me here tomorrow night as well."

"No way I would miss it." Sonic rumbled, then he dashed away on all fours.

"I see now why she adores this hedgehog so much." Dark Gaia said to herself smirking up at the sky. "Soon little Rose, you'll be mine forever," she chuckled. "And all thanks to your little fox friend."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Somewhere within the forest there sat a sky blue fox with eight quills going down, one tail and emerald eyes. He's wearing a military green white stripped top, forest camo trousers and black walking shoes with white stripes.

He couldn't stop the thoughts that bombarded his mind, everything that happened all those years ago. There was a small part that knew it wasn't his fault, but a much bigger nagging part said it was all his fault and he had done nothing to help.

He scrunched his eyes shut tightly, trying to block the negative thoughts when his senses went on alert. They told him there was danger near by.

He quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding what looked like a large wolf running on all fours.

"Hmm thought I had you," the beast growled lowly, and gave what sounded like a chuckle. "Who're you?"

"Most people know me by Orion." The blue fox said, standing in a defensive crouch, the tips of his fingers sparked with energy. "Why did you attack me?"

The fox's appearance had changed slightly, his fur became paler and spikier, and his eyes darkened with a black ring around the edges.

"Because I thought it would be fun," the dark being in front of Orion said. "Heh."

"You seems familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" Orion asked eyes narrowed. He looked into the glowing green eyes of the beast and something clicked, his appearance went back to normal. "Wait you're Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Never heard of him before." The werehog said beginning to stalk around the fox.

"What are you?" Orion's eyes never left the dark hedgehog as he was circled. There was a slight shift in the atmosphere, daylight was now minutes away. He decided to stall the dark being for a little longer, see if something would help him get some answers.

Light suddenly broke through the canopy above them, pouring light onto the hedgehog who glowed white and floated up.

When he landed back on the ground he was back to normal, albeit unconscious.

"It is Sonic," Orion said to himself, kneeling next to the downed hedgehog. He'd observed them from afar, and had come to the conclusion that he would help them if the time called for it.

Sonic groaned and began to awake, he raised his head and looked around confused. When his eyes landed on Orion he jumped onto his feet quickly, becoming defensive.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked fists raised in case the fox attacked. "Where's Amy?"

"I don't know where Amy is," Orion said calmly his hands raised in a non offensive way. "As for my name, most know me as Orion."

"How'd I get here?" Sonic asked looking around.

"You tried to attack me." Orion said both relaxed. "What happened to you, that you attacked?"

"The last thing I remember..." He scrunched his eyes in concentration, trying to remember. "Amy! Dark Gaia got her!" He turned in a circle. "I have no idea where I am, or how to get back."

"You came from that way," Orion pointed towards the east. "Would you mind if I came with you, there might be something I can do."

"Yeah," Sonic suddenly smirked. "If you think you can keep up, you seem slow."

Orion narrowed his eyes. "You're questioning me?" His appearance changed again, and he began to levitate. "Bring it on."

xXA Girl Like YouXx 

Amy woke up on the ground outside Tails' place, she was extremely confused as to why she was there. She sat up and rubbed her head, she couldn't remember anything after Sonic picked her up for their date, which was weird.

She got off the ground and dusted off her blue dress. She was just about to walk in when a small gust of wind appeared followed by laughter.

"You're tougher than I thought!" She turned in time to see Sonic come to a halt as a light blue fox landed next to him.

"Never doubt anyone." The fox said his fur changing shade. "I'm not as young as I look."

This gained a confused look from Sonic.

"I'm 76," Orion said simply.

"Sonic?" Amy asked timidly, and in the next second he was by her side.

"Ames you all right?" He asked checking her over.

"Fine, just confused." Amy replied then she looked at the fox again. "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Orion," the fox introduced with a small bow. "Pleasure to finally meet some of the famous Sonic Heroes."

"Pleasures mine." Amy said walking over to him extending her hand, he took it placing a small polite kiss to the back of her hand causing her to giggle.

"Hey where'd Tails go?" Sonic wondered out loud, Amy turned her attention back to him.

"Inside?" She shrugged walking away from the fox. "Let's go in and see," she walked away from the two males into the workshop.

"Your mate is a lovely girl," Orion said in an offside to Sonic. "Very beautiful girl."

"That she is." Sonic said with a smile as the two walked into the workshop. "Hey buddy where are you?"

"We're in here!" Amy's voice called from the lab area. They walked in to see Tails working at his computer.

"What'cha workin on?" Sonic asked clapping a hand on Tails' back. The two tailed fox jumped and turned to Sonic eyes wide.

"When did you get here?" Tails asked.

"Tails we've been here for like five minutes." Amy said confused at her friend's attitude.

"What are you working on young one?" Orion asked peering at the screen, just before Tails clicked off the screen.

"It's nothing," Tails let out a large yawn. "But apparently I've been working all night."

"You've got to stop doing that," Amy chided guiding the young fox over to the cot that was in there.

Seeing the young two tailed fox sent a pang of hurt through Orion that he hasn't felt in a long while. He shook it from his mind, trying to erase the smile he saw, trying to erase the guilt he felt for everything that happened.

Amy looked back at Sonic as she went about making some breakfast for the four of them. Orion couldn't help the slight pang at the sight of the two young hedgehogs in love, stealing glances at each other.

_'I miss you Sarah, I'm sorry...so sorry.'_ He tried to keep his face composed.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge woke up the room swam and spun for her as she tried to sit up. The room was lighter meaning it was daytime. She looked around and noticed the red echidna unconscious a few feet from her.

She crawled over to him slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her head and back. She gently shook Knuckles, trying to wake him up.

"Wh-wha..." He muttered lifting his head up from the floor and looked into Rouge's teal eyes. "What happened?"

"I think...I remember Tails, then I think Sonic was here," she said shaking her head slightly trying to clear the cobwebs in her memory. "Except he looked different."

Knuckles got to his feet slowly, wobbling slightly from the effort. "Come on let's go find out what's going on." Rouge nodded standing as well taking Knuckles hands and flying up slowly, and they headed in the direction of Tails' place.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. I also do not own Orion/Alan, he belongs to TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 5**

As Amy was cleaning up after breakfast, she kept thinking about what could have happened last night that she forgot the whole evening.

A small burst of air wafted passed as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hey Sonic," she smiled as she continued with the dishes.

"Ames what happened last night," he asked softly in her ear, making her shiver slightly. "I can only remember bits and pieces."

"I'm not too sure, I remember you coming over...then nothing." She replied stopping her hands, she turned her head to look at Sonic. "Do you think it has to do with...that?"

An image popped unwanted into Sonic's mind, it was of Amy convulsing. He shook his head trying to did himself of the horrible image.

"Dark Gaia?" He asked trying to get a lock on his thoughts. He could hear the dark laughter in his head, ringing insistently.

He moved away from Amy and walked over to where Tails was having a conversation with Orion.

"Hey Tails, do you remember last night?" Sonic asked hoping for some answers.

"No," Tails answered shaking his head. "It's so blurry, all I remember is pain in one of my tails." He twitched said tail, making himself flinch. He looked at his tail and his eyes grew large. "What happened to me?"

Orion watched the interaction with interest. 'How is it none of them remember what happened, is this Dark Gaia's influence?'

He turned to Sonic, "what do you remember about last night?"

Sonic looked pensive. "Well I remember picking up Amy for our date, then I remember a scream...then waking up by you."

"Hm," Orion hummed. "It seems that the influence is strong, considering you remember so little."

"Dark Gaia?" Amy asked softly, holding one of her arms as if there was a phantom pain there. "But how would she still be able to...to influence anything? She's supposed to be trapped in a relic hidden where only Gaia can find her.

"It would seem that not every trace of this Dark Gaia was erased." Orion said walking up to Amy. "Would you mind if I looked into your eyes for a moment?" He thought he saw something there, something dark.

"S-Sure." She said softly, nodding her head.

Orion walked up to Amy tilting her head up so she could look up into his eyes. As he peered in to them, around the edges of her emerald orbs was a red tinge.

"Dark Gaia is still within you," he said backing away slightly. "I can see the slight red in your irises."

Amy gasped and ran to a mirror, she cried out in horror.

"How could she still have a hold on Amy, we saw Gaia perform the spell himself." Sonic said a pained expression on his face. "How do we stop it?"

"I'm afraid we'd need more research." Orion said turning to Tails. "May I use your computer?"

"Sure," Tails walked over to his computer and opened it up and minimizing his previous research to give Orion his space to work.

"Tails! Sonic!" A loud rough voice called from outside.

"What's Knuckles doing here?" Amy wondered with a slight sniff.

"I'll go check," Tails said walking away from the group.

Orion set to work researching how to completely rid Amy of this curse, he only hoped he could still do it.

"Let's go too Sonic," Amy said pulling the cobalt hedgehog outside leaving the sky blue fox to work in peace.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

"Hey Tails, we were so worried about you." Rouge said as she landed next to Knuckles, looking slightly winded.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked confused. "I've been here the whole time."

"You came to me last night," Knuckles said walking over to the yellow fox. "I took you to Rouge, she's the one who bandaged your tail."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Amy said walking over, Sonic in tow.

"What's going on," Knuckles said exasperated. "He came to me saying something about Dark Gaia and Amy."

"D-Dark Gaia is still..." Amy stuttered. "She still has a hold on me."

"What?" Rouge gasped. "I thought you guys got rid of that demon."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

A video call interrupted Orion's research.

"Hello?" Orion answered the call, as a red and white figure appeared, he wore a green gem around his neck.

"Alan?" The figure said surprised, Orion was shocked that he knew his true name.

"How do you know my name?" Orion asked cautiously. "And how do you know this number?"

"I'm friends with Sonic and Tails," the figure said. "I am Gaia."

"What is it you need?" Orion asked a brow quirked.

"Is Tails there," Orion nodded. "Good tell him I should be there by this evening."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Orion asked. "She is stronger at night, or so I've seen."

"What do you mean seen?" Gaia asked.

"Sonic attacked me in a werehog form." Orion said making Gaia's eyes widen in shock.

"She's moved this quick, I better hurry and get there faster." And Gaia's image disappeared from the screen.

Orion sat back in the chair he was using, closing his eyes trying to ease the tension that rose in his head.

'Alan, he's moving come quick!'

His eyes snapped open, he couldn't think about them now, not while he was trying to be useful and help Sonic and Co. He put his head into his hands trying to block his memories.

As he did this he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and a familiar scent fill his senses. He lifted his head to look into the caring blue eyes of his one love.

"Alan, why do you work so hard?" She asked her head tilted to one side.

"You're not real." He said shaking his head, his eyes stung. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you work so hard?" She asked again, running a hand down the side of his face.

"I have to help them," he replied leaning in to her touch. "I should at least do that, considering it's my fault you both are gone...as well as everyone else..."

"You made a mistake," she said so tenderly it made him want to burst in to tears. "They happen to everyone, including geniuses." She gave a soft laugh. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, Sarah I love you...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you...that I'm so completely useless."

"You're not useless." A new voice said making him nearly jump out of his skin. His fur and eyes were turned to his other form. "I'm sure you can help us."

He turned to Amy and in a snap moment, not entirely himself he jumped up and walked up to her. He took her arms, unknowingly his hands sparked.

"You don't know anything," he snarled.

"Y-You're hurting me," tears sprung to her eyes, snapping him out of his dark thoughts.

He jumped away from her, eyes wide in confusion and pain. "I'm sorry..."

"It's o-"

"No don't say it's ok, it's not." He turned away from her. "I need to leave, please don't try to find me...I might come back...I might not." And he raced away.

Amy watched sadly, as she rubbed the burn marks on her upper arms.

"Ames...Amy!" Sonic appeared in front of her, his face frantic. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," she said with a watery smile.

"Where did Orion go?" He asked, then something clicked in his head. "Did he do this to you?"

"He didn't mean it," she said softly. "He wasn't himself...I c-came in to do something, and I heard him talking to himself, I heard the name Sarah..." She hugged herself. "He said don't look for him."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Chip paced around his room trying to find the right spell that would get him to Möbius fast.

He looked at his clock on the wall, and he knew he didn't have a lot of time left before Dark Gaia would wake up.

When it struck him, he knew the right one. He hurried over to the wall and pulled the relic from an alcove and muttered the spell and in a flash he disappeared.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy watched the others talk from her spot by the door, she kept thinking about Orion and what had set him off.

She watched Sonic who was growing more frustrated with the situation by the second. She felt bad that her will was so weak, that she always caused him trouble.

'Why am I so much trouble? Why does he even bother with me?' She thought to herself, she couldn't bear the thought of being such a burden. 'Maybe if I wasn't here, Dark Gaia wouldn't be such a problem.' She rubbed one of her arms grazing over the slight burn. That's when she came to a decision, she was going after Orion.

She slipped out the door quietly, making no sound so she wasn't heard. The others didn't even notice she left.

She made her way towards the forest, hoping to whoever listened to her, that Orion was there.

She was only walking for a couple minutes when she heard crashing and cursing. She hurried her pace, and came upon a scene of destruction.

"Why couldn't I be stronger!" He yelled to the heavens. "Why did you do this to me? Bless me with intelligence only to curse me when I needed it most!"

Amy watched him sadly, as he destroyed another tree cutting through it with electricity sparking off his hands.

"O-Orion," she spoke timidly, taking a small step in his direction.

"Don't come closer." He said gritting his teeth. "Please, I'd rather not hurt you again...that's all I seem able to do." He mumbled the last part, but she still heard it.

"Please...I just want to understand you." She said pleadingly. "Because maybe if you get it off your chest, you'll be able to process things better."

He looked at her, she was genuinely worried about him and he hadn't seen that in years.

"My planet was dying, I was charged with finding a way to reverse that." He began, dropping to the ground by the only tree left standing. "I tried so hard, but it all went horribly wrong. I was sent off in a pod as the world came to an end...because I wasn't strong enough or smart enough everyone died...everyone I loved."

Amy's eyes were completely glassy as she listened to him.

"She was my one love, she was pregnant at the time...I sabotaged my pod hoping maybe it would destroy me, but I only drifted through space until, Dr. Gerald Robotnik found me." He shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I didn't even know who I was or how I got here...my planet died because of me, about 1000 years ago." He brushed a hand through his quills. "I aged slowly on my way here."

Amy walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "It wasn't your fault, life just handed you the short end of the stick...s-she wouldn't want you blaming yourself like this."

"I'd also like to trust you with something." He said. "My real name is Alan."

She watched as his features returned to normal. "If you'd like, this could help redeem you." She gave him a slight smile, which he returned half heartedly. "I wish that this wasn't happening to me...that I never had to burden Sonic like this all the time."

"Amy I've seen the way he looks at you," Orion began sympathetically. "You're no burden to him, he does what he does out of love for you." He then took her hands in his.

"What would you be willing to sacrifice?"

Amy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"What would you sacrifice to be rid of your curse?"

"I would sacrifice anything," she said firmly.

"Even your own life?"

"Yes, if it meant protecting every one I love." She said with a small smile. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Yes even if I have to commit one final sin before the end, I will always sacrifice myself for the others."

"But wouldn't you rather live?"

"Sometimes, you have to be prepared to do anything, no matter what."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic rubbed his temples, this was getting them nowhere.

"Guys I don't think..." A flash lit up the room momentarily, and when it died down a new person was among them. "Chip?!"

"Hiya Sonic." Chip smiled. "Where's Amy, I need to speak with her."

"She right ov..." Sonic pointed toward the door, only to stop because she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"Oh my, this really isn't good." Chip said anxiously. "I need Amy for what I need to do."

"Speaking of Amy, where is Orion?" Tails asked glancing around as well.

"He left earlier." Sonic said his face hard. "He said he didn't want anyone to find him."

"I bet she went after him." Knuckles said shaking his head. "She sure is made for you Sonic, reckless the both of ya."

"I'm gonna go look for her." Sonic said speeding out of the room. Chip nodded to the others.

"I'm gonna leave this with you Tails," he handed Tails the relic.

"Ok sure thing." Tails said as Chip took off after Sonic.

Suddenly to the surprise of Rouge and Knuckles, Tails' face went blank. He raised the relic above his head and brought it down hard, smashing it to bits.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked hurrying over to the fox. "That was holding..."

His eyes cleared and he looked down at his feet. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"You've just given Dark Gaia, what she needed." Knuckles said. "Soon, I'm afraid, Amy will be no more."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy suddenly stopped moving, a pain appeared in her chest and her head. Something was trying to take over, and she was trying her hardest not to let it over come her completely.

"Something happened," she whispered through the pain.

"What?" Orion stopping walking at the whisper. "What happened?"

"She's coming." Amy said tears in her eyes. "You have to stop me from changing!"

"I-I don't know how...not without..."

"Just do it...please, before she takes over completely." Amy begged dropping to her knees, the pain too much.

"Amy!" she looked in the direction of the yell.

"I have to...to get out of here quick." She pleaded. "Get me away from Sonic...I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't." Orion assured her, a hand resting on her head. "But if you want me to help," his appearance changed again, and he sent a small shock to Amy knocking her out.

He lifted the small hedgehog into his arms, and began to take off.

"What are you...what did you do to Amy!" He turned slightly to look at Sonic.

"I'm helping her." And he took off using his electrokinesis to propel himself forward.

Sonic fell to his knees as he watched Orion take off with Amy.

"Sonic are you ok?" Chip asked worriedly. He glanced up at the sky, noticing that it was slowly getting darker. "It's not time yet..." He gasped eyes wide. "Sonic she's taken a hold of Amy...it's all going to come to an end...Sonic?"

He stopped hearing the growls that were coming off of Sonic in waves, he was changing.

"Oh no...Sonic." Chip began to back away as Sonic's fur turned darker and he grew larger .

Soon the transformation was over and the glowing green eyes of the werehog could be seen. He stretched his arm out and took hold of Chip.

"You're in my way," he slammed Chip in to the ground a few times. "You're as weak as she said you'd be."

"S-Sonic, please don't...do this...you can regain your...senses." Chip said weakly, close to passing out.

"Sonic! Chip!" The voice of Tails could be heard.

"You'll have to thank him for me," Sonic chuckled. "It's thanks to him in free, we're free." He slammed Chip one more time for good measure, then took off in the direction of his mates scent.

Tails burst through the trees and rushed over to Chip. "What happened?"

"It's begun," Chip said weakly, getting shakily to his feet. "He said you caused this."

Tails looked down at his shoes ashamed. "I don't know why, but I smashed the relic you gave me."

"It's not your fault." Chip assured the little fox. "Come on we have to get to Sonic and Amy before it happens."

"Before what happens?" Tails asked as they ran in the direction Sonic just took off in.

"They bring about the end of your world...it's how Dark Gaia works." Chip replied.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Orion moved as quickly as he could from the aura that was behind him.  
"I see, it appears that this demon has made a new home in that fragile corpse, but it does not belong to it." He looked down at Amy. "Hear this, monster, return the corpse to its own mind, or I'll make sure that you stay asleep permanently."

Amy's eyes fluttered, and she squirmed as if she were fighting herself, which she most likely was.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm prepared to do anything to help you and Sonic." He said softly as he reached what looked like a temple with a large green emerald, floating above them. "I hope that this place will help you."

He hurried to find a way to get to the emerald. When he reached the top he looked down to see Sonic glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you near her." He focused his energy and made a sphere of electricity around Angel Island.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge sat there, her legs crossed. One of them twitched agitatedly.

"Who the heck is this Orion guy?" She asked eyes narrowed into slits. "Do you think he's the one who hurt Amy?"

"Hey don't jump to conclusions," Knuckles said putting a hand on her knee, which stopped her twitching. "But considering we don't know him, it's possible."

"You're not making the situation better." She rolled her eyes at him.

Knuckles suddenly flew to his feet, eyes frantic. "Something is happening to the Master Emerald!"

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked jumping to her feet as he started running out the door. "I bet it's that guy." She murmured as she flew away from Tails' house, thinking about maybe knocking the guy around for hurting her best friend.

When they reached the island both pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"There's a barrier around my island." Knuckles said breathlessly.

"Made of electricity." She landed next to him, and looked into his eyes. "What are we gonna do now?"


	6. Chapter 6: You're Not Weak

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Sonic characters. Alan/Orion belongs to TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 6**

_Amy opened her eyes to the darkness again, with the red eyes staring back at her._

_"We meet again, little Rose." The deep voice said, she realized now that it was a deeper version of her voice. A body began to materialize, and it was like looking in to a mirror, the only difference was that the Amy staring back at her was a dark crimson._

_"Dark Gaia..." Her body felt like lead, as the crimson hedgehog circled her as if she were its prey._

_"You have no power here." Dark Gaia chuckled a sinister look on her face. "I will gain control, and once I do you will be no more." She circled closer to Amy, swiping her hand across her back._

_"I...won't...gi-give up." Amy struggled to say, fighting back a shudder. She thought about everyone she would lose should Dark Gaia gain control, Sonic was at the forefront of her mind._

_"I have no patience left for you."_

_Amy felt her limbs loosening up, her strength returning._

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Tails and Chip made it to Angel island, they saw the electric bubble surrounding it.

"We have to find Sonic," Chip said urgently. "Split up!"

"Right." Tails said running in the opposite direction. He turned his head to stare up at the master emerald and noticed a lone figure standing there holding up his hands. "Is that Orion?"

Just as he turned back he slammed in to something hard knocking him to the ground. He looked up only to stare in to menacing glowing green eyes.

"S-Sonic..." He whispered fear radiated off of him. The beast growled at him showing his large fangs. He sat up and scooted backwards trying to get away.

"Hello again little fox," Sonic smirked. "This time we don't need you for anything, so I can do away with you." His claws extended until he had Tails in a tight grip around his neck.

"Sonic...please don't...do this..." Tails pleaded tears sprung to his eyes. "This isn't you...come back...big brother..." He clawed at Sonic's claw. "We...need you...Amy needs you."

A very slight, light of recognition appeared in Sonic's cold eyes, his grip loosened slightly as his head cocked to the side a little bit. It was enough of a distraction for Chip to barrel into him, knocking Tails free.

Once he hit the ground he began to gasp for air, it hurt his throat and chest as he greedily sucked in the much needed air.

"Sonic..."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

"Come on we need to find a way through." Rouge said moving around the barrier looking for a weak point.

"Why don't we just break through?" Knuckles said raising his fists. "We need to get to Amy fast."

"Knuckles that's not a good..." It was too late he smashed his fist into the barrier only to be blasted backwards. "I told you." She sighed.

"I guess we could try it your way." Knuckles stood up and brushed himself off.

"You should just listen to me in the first place." She said sassily. "I do know how to sneak on to your island, after all."

"Sneaky wench."

"Mush brain." She smirked at him, receiving a slight smile in return. "Follow me." She led him towards a tunnel. "If I remember correctly, this leads right under the master emerald."

"You would know."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Orion could feel the darkness, it was every where trying to consume him. He knew his grip on reality was slowly slipping.

"Please don't give up," her sweet voice whispered in his ear. "She needs you."

"This isn't real." He muttered.

He knew he was losing focus, and his barrier had begun to weaken. The weight of trying to keep himself sane brought him down to one knee.

"Don't give up..."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_Amy struggled under Dark Gaia's grip. The dark entity laughed at her measly attempts._

_"Please don't..." Amy whimpered. "I can't give up," tears spilled freely down her cheeks. 'Sonic...I'm sorry.'_

_Her vision began to blur around the edges, she knew she had lost this fight. She wouldn't give up, but she knew she could no longer fight, for Dark Gaia was too strong._

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge walked out into the light once more, this time inside the dome of electricity followed by Knuckles.

"I guess you were right," he said impressed.

"How else do you think I get here with out you seeing me." She said with a wink. She walked around the emerald looking every where for Amy.

Suddenly an eerie laughter filled the air, sending a chill down her spine. "I think we might be too late."

"Hey..." She jumped in surprise at the new voice and looked over to see, surprisingly, Eggman was staring at her. "You looking for some help in taking down the shield?"

"Um, sure?" She looked over at Knuckles who only shrugged in response.

"Well you go distract the fox over there by little miss Rose." Eggman said. "I think he's the cause of all this," he pointed over to a sky clue fox with his hands raised, down on one knee. Amy stood behind him hands on his shoulders, she seemed to be petting him.

Rouge flew over to the two. "Amy!" The pinkette turned and glared at Rouge as the shield faltered. The fox looked up at her pleadingly.

"Go away nuisance!" Amy shouted her voice deeper, eyes red. She flung her wrist at Rouge sending her flying in to Knuckles and Dr. Eggman knocking them all off the edge of the island.

Thankfully Knuckles acted quick digging one of his fists into the side, as he grabbed Rouge's hand. They stopped dead, Eggman clung to her foot for dear life.

"Hang on I'm gonna try and climb up." He began trying to pull himself and the other two up as Rouge attached her self to his back unable to fly with Eggman's added weight.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Dark Gaia turned back to the blue fox, a seductive smirk playing at her lips.

"Why don't you lower the shield for me," she purred leaning down to his ear.

"Because if I do, then you'll destroy the world."

"Oh Alan," she sighed. "Then you'll just have to join me, won't you."

"I'll never join you willingly." He glared at her, a little startled that she too knew his real name.

"Who said it would be willingly?" Her hands landed on his shoulders in a tight hold. His eyes widened as he felt the darkness seeping in faster.

He knew that it would be extremely dangerous should his actual subconscious take over, he was more dangerous than he ever could be normally.

"You don't...realize what you're doing..." He muttered his hands beginning to lower.

"Oh I'm not scared," she said with a laugh.

"You should be," was all he got out before he dropped to the ground, completely consumed by the darkness she pushed in to him.

Dark Gaia stood back from the fallen form, smirking at her victory. She watched as the shield fell, and she could feel her werehog's aura. She could feel every aura around her, except strangely, the fox before her.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic suddenly began to thrash under the hold of Chip and Tails, they were using all their strength just to hold him down.

"I'm not letting go!" Tails said clenching his teeth together.

Sonic growled loudly, he felt her close by. He looked up and the shield was nearly gone. His glowing eyes flashed dangerously, he turned towards Tails and bit him hard.

Tails cried out and released him, and with only Chip holding on he was able to break free.

"No!" Chip cried as he watched Sonic dash away.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Knuckles finally made it to the top, and pulled all three of them back over the edge.

"That took awhile," Eggman said roughly, trying to hide how frightened he was that he almost died.

"Well if I didn't have to carry both of you," Knuckles glared at the Dr. "It probably would have been much easier."

Rouge smirked behind her hand. "Well let's go, we have to get to..." She trailed off as she noticed the shield was disappearing. "Oh no."

"Shit, come on let's get over there." Knuckles began to run in the direction of where he'd seen Amy before. Rouge followed after, but Eggman stayed back. Maybe he could help from afar, he never liked up close battles.

He was about to turn tail and run when a dark form dashed passed him. "Sonic?" The werehog barely spared him a glance before continuing on his way. He turned and hurried back to where his mobile was waiting.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Dark Gaia felt them behind her before she heard them.

"Hm, I didn't think you'd really survive." She said glancing at them. "Not as pathetic as I thought, maybe I will let you join me, instead of destroying you."

"I'd rather die," Rouge spat out. "Give Amy back."

"No, I rather like this body." Gaia said. "And here comes my knight."

Sonic raced passed them, and nuzzled her when he reached her.

"Sonic," Knuckles said, startled by how cold Sonic's stare was.

"He no longer remembers you, he belongs to me now." Gaia said with a laugh.

There was a rustling behind Gaia, which drew everyone's attention.

The light blue fox was stirring, his fur lighter than before. As he got to his knees, sparks flew off of him.

"Alan." He opened his eyes to reveal terrifying ice blue eyes.

Gaia had to take a slight step back, because the coldness of his eyes frightened even her. Sonic stood in a protective crouch in front of Gaia.

"It's ok, I don't think he'll hurt us," Gaia said though she couldn't be totally sure.

"I don't trust him," he growled. "He smells of death, and I feel nothing from him."

_'So I'm not the only one who can't sense him.'_ She thought as she watched Sonic growl menacingly at Alan. He slowly walked over to Sonic and Gaia, he shot out a bolt of electricity throwing Sonic away from Gaia.

"You are the one who did this," Alan growled deeply. "You will pay!" His sparking hands reached out for Gaia, but just before he touched her a red echidna flew into him knocking him on to his back.

The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Knuckles, so he couldn't react fast enough when Alan brought his hands up and his electricity sparked around Knuckles almost incinerating him.

Knuckles pushed away as hard as he could, stumbling back. He would have fallen had it not been for Rouge who caught him.

"You're such an idiot," she whimpered. He passed out not long after.

Alan began to rise again, but was knocked back due to Sonic's arms coming down hard. He held Alan to the ground, knowing that sunrise was near.

Gaia was shocked she'd never experienced fear before. It was not something she liked, she glanced up at the sky never so glad to know the sun was coming up.

Just as the top of the sun appeared Sonic, Alan and Gaia all dropped unconscious.

Tails and Chip finally made it to the others. Chip was supporting a bleeding Tails, who was holding his neck.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked supporting Knuckles' head on her lap.

"Sonic...bit me." Tails replied, he nodded to Knuckles. "What happened to him?"

"Reckless idiot went after Alan, nearly got incinerated by his electricity." She said with a slight sniff. They heard a couple groans, and looked to see Sonic and Amy sitting up.

Amy shook her head, her eyes welled up with tears as she looked up to see her friends. "I'm so sorry everyone, this is all my fault!" She stood up, wobbly on her legs.

"Amy it's not your..."

"Yes it is!" She screamed, grabbing at her head. "It is, because I'm too weak to fight her off..."

"Ames..." Sonic's voice was filled with sorrow, he took a step closer only for her to back away.

"It would probably be better...i-if I went away for a while." She looked up at Sonic who looked broken at her words. "I don't want anyone getting hurt because I'm too weak...I...I have to go!" She turned and began to run from the others.

Sonic moved to follow her, only to be stopped by Rouge.

"Let her go Sonic, she needs some time to herself." She said sadly. "Trust me...I want to go after her just as badly as you, but she needs space."

Sonic fell back to the ground, putting his head in his hands. "It's not her fault it's mine...if I weren't..."

"Weren't what, a hero?" Rouge asked sounding slightly angry now. "What would the world do then? What would Amy have done, if she hadn't met you?"

"She would be safe," he said his voice thick. "At least she'd be safe."

"Do you really think if you weren't a hero, Robotnik wouldn't be doing what he does?" Tails asked limping over to Sonic. Sonic looked at Tails, his eyes going wide.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing," Tails waved it off. "Answer me, do you think Eggman wouldn't be terrorizing Möbius if you weren't here protecting it?"

"But..."

"No buts, if it weren't for you we'd all be slaves or worse." Tails said with a tired smile. "Don't take yourself for granted, we all need you."

Sonic stared off in the direction Amy ran. "It's just...I love her so much."

"I know, and we'll figure out a way to get through this...together." Tails said holding out his fist to Sonic, who gave a slight smile and bumped his own to Tails'.

"I trust ya buddy." Sonic said running his hand through his quills. "How's Knucklehead?"

"Alive," Rouge said softly. "But we should get him patched up."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy stumbled blindly through the forest, tears streaming down her face with no end in sight.

She tripped over a root and fell, scraping her hands as she braced against the fall. She laid on the ground as sobs wracked through her body.

She buried her face in her arms, when she felt a hand rest on the back of her head. She jumped up in surprise, scooting backwards away from and orange female fox, with kind blue eyes. She wore her hair in a low ponytail, and was round as if she were pregnant.

"Wh-who are you?" Amy asked wiping her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"My name is Sarah," the fox smiled kindly, her voice soft. "I am Alan's wife."

"But how...he said you died?!" Amy said shocked.

"I am dead, yes." She said with a nod. "But I come to you, because you've been to the spirit plane." She took Amy's hands in hers, lifting her slowly from the ground. "Child this is not you're fault, nor the fault of any one else."

"But it is, my will is too weak to fight her off." Amy sniffled.

"You are not weak, she is just too strong." Sarah said leading Amy to a log that lay on the ground. "Hear this though, only you can see me for only you have been to the plane."

"What is the spirit plane, and when was I there?" Amy said confused.

"It's where Gaia takes you to take over you." Sarah explained, she looked at Amy's arms. "Did Alan do this?" She wondered fingering the slight burn marks on her arms.

"It was an accident, he lost control." Amy replied.

"He never was very good at controlling those powers of his." Sarah said shaking her head good naturedly. "He is slowly losing himself to the darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"The darkness from Gaia is seeping in, slowly it's consuming him." She said her face sad. "If left to spread he will be far more dangerous that even Dark Gaia."

"How do we stop it?" Amy asked softly.

"By reminding him that what he does is for the good of everyone." Sarah said. "It has to be you, because of your pure heart. And only with that pure heart, can you overcome the darkness inside yourself as well."

"How?"

"Only you can figure it out." Sarah placed her hands on her stomach. "I have to go now, remember what I told you."

"But what if..." She stopped as she realized that Sarah was gone now.

"Go back," a soft whisper caressed her ears.

She nodded and stood turning back the way she came.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic stood outside The Rabbit residence, since it was the closest place to Angel island. Knuckles was inside resting, bandaged from the burns. Orion was inside as well, still unconscious from earlier.

He was worried about Amy, it had been about an hour since she ran away. He was seriously considering running after her.

He was pacing, when he heard a scuff of shoes on the gravel behind him. He turned in time for the person behind him to launch herself into his arms.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry." She said her face crushed against his chest as he held her tightly.

"Shhh," he placed his chin on top of her head. "It's ok, we'll get through this."

"I shouldn't have run," she said moving her face back to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Amy you don't have to go through this alone, you have me today, tomorrow and forever." He kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go inside, everyone is worried sick about you."

He turned to walk into the house, when she stopped him. He turned back to her with a questioning look.

"I love you," she said moving closer and raising up to press her lips softly to his. She pulled back and walked in to the house.

Sonic turned as she walked passed him, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

_'It's because you're a hero.'_ The voice in his head sounded strangely like Tails. He smiled and shook his head following her in to the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Together We Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Orion/Alan and Sarah belong to TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 7**

Amy sat in a chair by Orion's bed, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. She knew Sonic was worried about her spending time with him, after what he did. She just couldn't get what Sarah said, out of her mind. She touched his hand, and it gave a slight twitch. She wondered what he was dreaming, judging by the troubled look on his face it wasn't anything good. "Orion..." She whispered. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

xXA Girl Like YouXx 

Sonic paced around the living room, it was beginning to tick Tails off. "Sonic please sit down," he said not looking up from his laptop.

"I don't like her in there alone with him." Sonic said glancing at the bedroom that Amy was sitting in with Orion, a possible danger to her.

"She's fine, he's unconscious." Tails said, he scratched at his neck, just under the bandage.

"Don't scratch at that." A soft voice demanded from the kitchen door. Tails looked up an ashamed smile on his face.

"Sorry Cream."

"You don't want an infection." She said walking over to the coffee table, placing a tray down. "There's some snacks and drinks here, I'm going to bring Rouge her tea." She looked at Sonic. "Don't worry about Amy, she's strong..."her voice turned stern after that. "And don't let him scratch, he's been trying to do that since I bandaged him."

"I won't let him." Sonic said nodding with a chuckle, as she took a smaller tray from the bigger one and walked towards her room where Knuckles was resting.

"I don't know why this itches so bad." Tails said trying to focus on the computer to ignore the itch.

"What happened, please tell me." He pleaded, wanting to take back every horrible thing he did while under Dark Gaia's influence.

"You kinda, bit me when we were trying to hold you down," Tails said refusing to meet Sonic's gaze. "But don't worry I know it wasn't really you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sonic, it was the werehog not you." Tails replied with a smile.

xXA Girl Like YouXx 

Cream knocked on the door to her room where Rouge was sitting with Knuckles. "I brought your tea," Cream said softly as she walked in. She looked at the echidna laying on the bed, quite a bit of his body bandaged. "How's he doing?"

"Fine I guess," Rouge answered taking her tea. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" Cream asked biting her lower lip slightly.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever considered just letting him know?"

"Letting him know what?" Rouge looked at the younger girl, a brow raised as of daring her to continue.

"You know, that you like him." Cream said with a small smirk.

"I-I...what..." Rouge sputtered trying to control the blush that threatened to spread across her face.

"Oh you do!" Cream was nearly bursting with happiness.

Rouge turned pink and looked down at Knuckles, whom she was glad was still out cold. "I can't tell him," she said gently. "He'd never go for someone like me, there's someone better out there for him. It's not me."

"Oh Rouge." Cream said with a sigh. Rouge looked at her a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What about you and a certain young fox?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Cream went red from the tips of her ears down her neck.

"We're just friends!" She said avoiding looking at Rouge, who was snickering at her.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_ Orion found himself looking down at a scene he didn't recognize. It was him facing off against Dark Gaia and Werehog Sonic. The only thing was, he didn't recognize himself at all. His eyes were the wrong color and too cold, he looked ready to kill. He knocked Sonic away then a red echidna jumped in front of Dark Gaia, nearly killing himself in the process. **'What have I become?'** He wondered silently. _

_"You've become a killer." A voice he recognized too well said. He turned and saw Amy and beside her was Sarah, both of them wore expressions of disgust and horror. _

_"Why are you so weak?" Amy asked. _

_"You couldn't even protect your own wife, or unborn son." Sarah said venom in her voice. _

_"Maybe you should just die." Amy snarled. "You're a monster."  
_

_"Why are you two..." He looked at the scene again only this time he was covered in blood, smirking as he licked it from his hands. Below him were the decimated bodies of Amy, Sarah and Sonic the hero of Möbius. All the while everyone screamed in terror and ran from him. He let loose a dark ethereal laugh that reverberated through everything. _

Orion sat up in a cold sweat realizing he was in a bed, and a figure sat hunched on the bedside sleeping. He calmed his breathing down, and looked closer at the figure to realize it was Amy. He gazed down at her, her breathing was a little ragged as if she were having a nightmare. He felt something for this little hedgehog, she was like a daughter to him now one that needed protection. He was one of the things she needed protecting from. He got out of bed slowly and lifted her so he could place her on the bed instead, so she'd be more comfortable. She turned to her side when he set her down, a sigh escaped her lips. "Sonic..." "Dream well little Rose." He said softly. He slipped out of the room where he ran in to Sonic. "Where's Amy?" He asked a slight edge to his voice. It was totally justified. "She's sleeping," Orion said. "I'm leaving, I have to sort some things out for myself, please keep her from following me this time." "There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight." Sonic replied, Orion nodded to him as he snuck out the door.

xXA Girl Like YouXx 

Amy woke up in a bed, which wasn't where she'd been when she fell asleep. She looked around and saw no one was with her, and she was in the guest bedroom of the Rabbits.

_'Where'd Orion go?'_ She wondered, she swung her legs over the side and got to her feet. She looked at the time and saw it was just passed noon. Her stomach gave a light growl, so she walked out to the living room where everyone was talking and eating. She spotted Sonic on the couch with his back to her. She walked over and sat next to him, snuggling close.

"Hey Ames, I see you're finally awake." He smiled down at her, and handed her a sandwich from the platter Vanilla had set out.

"Thanks," she ate the food. "I feel refreshed."

"Well you slept for like four hours." Rouge said smiling at Amy. "How are your hands?"

"Oh you noticed that?" She asked wincing as she remembered the scrapes. Sonic wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just loving that she was here with him. "Where did Orion go?" Amy asked looking around for the blue fox.

"He said he had to get away, and to keep you from going after him." Sonic said emphasizing you, which made her give a small huff. "He doesn't want to hurt you again."

"I know but..." She stopped herself wondering if she should really share that information with anyone else, so she switched focus a little. "I just worry."

"You worry too much Ames, he'll be fine." He couldn't help but wonder what it was, this strange connection between Amy and Orion. It made him jealous that she was worried over him and they've only known his just over a day and a half.

"I worry about all my friends, all the time." Amy replied smiling softly. "But I worry about you the most." He almost hadn't caught what she'd said, but he did and it made him smile.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Knuckles woke up sore as hell wondering what the heck happened. He sat up a bit and noticed a lot of his body was wrapped in bandages._ 'The hell?'_ He struggled to sit up fully. He began to unwrap a bunch of the bandages, hissing as some places stung from the fresh air. Once he'd gotten all the bandages off he looked around the room, wondering where he was.

He caught sight of some pictures and figured out he was in Cream's room. He stood up from the bed wincing at the pain radiating from his legs. He couldn't really remember what happened that knocked him out, but he remembered feeling afraid. He knew if he left the room the usual way Rouge would have a fit, so he decided to sneak out the window. He was extremely worried about the master emerald, so once he was outside he teleported to it.

When he got there he glanced around. At first he didn't see anyone so he walked around it, when he came upon a blue fox and it triggered some unknown fear inside him. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked gruffly.

The fox turned, for some reason he expected electric blue eyes. Instead he saw sad emerald eyes staring back at him. "Go away...I don't know when he'll come out." The fox said.

"You're Orion aren't you?" Knuckles said when he realized it could only be him.

"Yes." Orion snapped. "I can feel it...it's getting closer."

"What is?" Knuckles asked confused.

"The darkness, it will consume this world unless the pure heart stops it." Orion said.

"You mean Dark Gaia?"

"Why are you here?"

"You're disturbing my emerald." Knuckles answered. "It senses something within you, you don't belong here."

"And what do you know about belonging?" Orion said harshly.

"My race died to protect this thing," Knuckles replied anger bubbling up. "I belong to the emerald and I protect it."

"You're seriously aggravating." Orion snarled, electricity sparking off his fingertips.

xXA Girl Like YouXx 

"Man this bite is really starting to hurt." Tails complained yearning to just scratch it.

"Just leave it be." Cream demanded. "I'll go get some fresh bandages and ointment." She walked out of the room.

Amy looked over at Tails from her spot on the couch. "What bite?"

"Oh um...Sonic as the werehog kinda bit me." Tails replied sheepishly.

"Sonic as the werehog?" Amy asked confused. "I thought you were only that back on Earth." She looked at Sonic a worried look in her eyes.

"But I could control it then." Sonic said softly. "When she took you over again she claimed me, apparently."

Amy's eyes welled up once again. "See if I had a stronger will you wouldn't be forced to become that monster...someone who harms his friends..."

"Hey please don't blame your self." Sonic said turning to her, running a hand through her quills. "I know you're strong...it's just that she's stronger."

"We need to find a way to get rid of her." Amy said fervently.

Sonic nodded as Cream came back in to the room. "Ok Miles sit still please." She commanded softly. Tails blushed profusely at the use of his real name. He sat still as she slowly unwound the bandage from his neck. She pulled the gauze off the wound, and gasped covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Amy jumped up and hurried over. Tails looked worried as she too gasped. "It looks infected..." She turned to look at Sonic who looked so guilty he was about to bolt from the room. He slowly got up and moved over to the group around Tails. The wound looked horrible, he couldn't believe he'd done that to his little bro.

"Tails, I'm so sorry."

"I know," Tails said with a slight hiss as Cream applied the ointment. "It hurts really bad." He winced when she applied pressure to it.

"Sorry," she muttered trying to keep her lip from trembling. She finished wrapping it and stepped away. "I'm going to go throw this stuff out." She shuffled out of the room quickly.

Rouge shook her head and stood up stretching out her wings. "I'm gonna go check on Knuckles." She left the room. Only a few moments later she let out a frustrated scream. "That idiot!"

Amy rushed in followed by Sonic, who surprisingly was going normal speed. Tails brought up the rear slowly, looking tired from the effort. "Where is he?!" Rouge shrieked. "He was severely wounded. And he thinks it's ok to just take off his bandages and take off."

"There's only one place he could be." Sonic said shaking his head. Rouge glared out the window. "I'm heading to Angel island to take care of that idiot." She fumed as she left.

"We should go too, so she doesn't kill him." Amy said looking to Sonic. He nodded at her and looked at Tails.

"You up for it?" He asked.

Tails smiled and nodded. "Course I am, we'll do this together." He said enthusiastically, considering the circumstances. "All of us."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Knuckles took notice to the sparking from the fox, and stood defensively. "Just how am I aggravating?"

"You have no right..." Orion shook from the anger coursing through him. "Just because your race died, does not mean you can give orders."

"The emerald is the one who gives me my orders." Knuckles replied backing up slightly as Orion began to slowly advance towards him.

"Come back when you're responsible for the extinction of an entire race." Orion snarled, his eyes changing color without him noticing. "Then you can give some orders."

"You wanna go buddy, bring it." Knuckles said raising up his fists.

"That was the exact, wrong thing to say." Orion said charging at the echidna. He threw a punch which Knuckles barely avoided due to his stiffness and being sore. Orion growled as he punched towards Knuckles stomach.

Knuckles growled as the electricity grazed him. "You have a weak hit." He knew in the back of his mind that egging Orion on was the worst thing he could possibly do, but with the anger clouding his judgement he could care less.

Orion let loose a loud snarl as his entire body became electrified. "I'm not weak...I'M NOT WEAK!" He finally caught hold of Knuckles around the middle, causing the echidna to let loose a loud scream of pain.

"ORION!" That one voice made him drop Knuckles, who coughed up a bit of blood. He looked in her direction to see the terrified look lighting her emerald eyes. "What are..."

"No I told you not to let her come find me!" He yelled looking over at Sonic, a dark glare on his face.

"We didn't even know you'd be here." Sonic replied harshly. "We came looking for our friend, who you just almost killed."

Rouge ran up to Knuckles ignoring Orion, even though he was a threat. She knelt down next to him, angry tears spilling over. "You damn idiot, you could have been killed again!" She said and he only looked up at her a small smirk in place.

"I couldn't let...him make a...fool of me...now could I?" Knuckles asked with a weak cough.

"Idiot." She shook her head burying her face in to his chest. "I hate you so much." She mumbled.

"No you don't." He said reaching up and cupping her face. "I did hear what you said...by the way." Her eyes flew wide at his statement, just before he moved up and kissed her.

Amy walked up to Orion, cautiously with Sonic as her shadow in case anything bad happened.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked softly, her voice trembled.

"Dark Gaia pushed her wretched darkness inside me." He said roughly. "Anything can trigger it now it seems..." He backed away slightly. "I should go...I would rather not hurt you, of all people."

Sonic didn't know why, but that comment sent a searing pang of jealousy through him.

"Why won't you let me help you?" She asked eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't deserve someone as pure as you, helping me." He said anguish clear in his emerald eyes. "Not after all I've done."

"But you haven't done anything wrong." She whispered as he backed away even more. "I can help you...you just have to let me."

"No." He turned to run, when he felt a pair of arms encircle him.

"Please..." She whispered.

He pried her arms loose and turned to look at her. "Amy you've done all you can, you just need to think about yourself and all your friends now..." He looked back at Sonic and Tails. He looked closer at the young fox and noticed how pale and tired he looked. He moved quickly away from Amy and over to Tails. "What happened to you, you don't look very well."

"I-I...well Sonic bit me, while in werehog form." Tails replied unsure where he was going.

"It must be the venom." Orion said worried. "It's making its way through your system, if you don't do something about it soon...I'm afraid you might not make it."

"What do you mean he might not make it?" Sonic asked a lump rising in his throat.

"I mean by biting your friend, you've sent him to an early grave." Orion said harshly. He turned and spared Amy one last glance before dashing away again.

"I-I killed you..." Sonic sunk to his knees, staring into space.

"No Sonic, you haven't." Tails said trying to reassure his older brother. "I promise you we'll find a way..." He suddenly felt extremely weak and lightheaded. His vision blurred and he swayed heavily. "S-Sonic..." and he fell to the ground just barely being caught by Sonic.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled catching him. He turned to Amy who looked ready to bawl her eyes out. He picked up Tails and sped away from everything, back to the Rabbit's.

"Sonic..." Amy whispered, she didn't miss the hurt look on his face.

"Amy come on, I need your help supporting Knuckles." Rouge said softly, Amy nodded and began to help her.

_'I have to find a way to save everyone, even if it means I lose my own life...I would gladly give it up to make sure they all live.' _Amy thought.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic paced around the living room as Cream and Vanilla tended to Tails, who'd gotten worse as soon as he got here.

_'This is all my fault,' _Sonic thought gripping his quills tightly. _'No it's her fault...' _His thoughts suddenly took a turn towards blaming Amy, the only one who caused this. He didn't notice the dark aura that was surrounding him, or that his fur was becoming a dark navy. _'If she had only been stronger...he wouldn't be dying!' _There was a very small part of him, in the very back of his mind telling him that it wasn't her fault, he was angry and not thinking clearly.

Then Amy walked in to the room helping Rouge support Knuckles who could barely walk. They didn't spare Sonic a glance as they hurried him to one of the open rooms, calling for Vanilla along the way. Once he was being taken care of, Amy slipped out of the room and headed to the living room trying her best to keep the tears at bay. She sat on the sofa burying her face in her hands trying to keep her tears in. She didn't notice the dark figure advancing on her until she heard a shout from the door way.

"Amy look out!" She looked up at Chip who'd yelled her name. She then looked behind her just in time to dodge Sonic's spin dash.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" She asked scared as she scooted backwards on her butt, trying her hardest to get up. The fear would barely let her move, her eyes brimming.

"You're to blame." He said darkly. "If it weren't for you he wouldn't be dying!"

"I-I didn't...it's not my fault..." Amy whimpered as Chip appeared in front of her, standing protectively over her.

"Sonic you're not in your right mind." Chip said hoping his harshness would snap the hedgehog out of it.

"Sonic please..." Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "I may not be able to...to help Orion, but damn it I will not let you go through this alone!" She hurried over to Sonic wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Please come back."

Sonic's eyes widened as he looked down at Amy, his mind cleared of his dark thoughts. He sank down to his knees, his fur returning to it's normal cobalt, bringing her down with him. He wrapped his arms around Amy, burying his face into her quills. The tears finally came and he sobbed so hard he shook. Amy just held him tightly, letting him get it out.

"I'm sorry Ames...so sorry." He muttered in to her quills.

"It's ok Sonic, I'm here for you." She said rubbing his back now, as his sobs began to slow down. "Always."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock, it was nearing sunset and she knew it meant Dark Gaia would be coming soon. Sonic sat in the corner away from her, trying to process everything that had happened so far. She looked out the window taking in the slight hints of purple, orange and red.

She felt the first hints of the darkness, making her feel numb. "S-Sonic...it's starting soon."

"I know."

"We should probably get you..."

"Yeah." He looked over at Chip, who nodded solemnly. He walked over to Sonic placing some heavy duty chains on him. "Are you sure this will hold me?"

"I don't know." Chip replied softly.

Suddenly Cream made an appearance. "He's getting worse...I don't know how much more..." She sniffled her large brown eyes filled with tears. Amy walked over and held the little rabbit as the tears spilled over.

"You've still got a half hour," Chip said looking into Sonic's guilt ridden face. "You could see him..."

"It could be the last time." Amy said softly. "Do it while you're still you."

Sonic nodded and walked in to the room that was holding Tails. "Hey bud," he said and Tails looked over weakly, he was a sickly pale and his eyes looked sunken in.

"Hi Sonic," he said weakly a hacking cough interrupting him. "I know you're gonna turn soon, so I wanna say this now." A large shiver ran down his spine as another cough wracked through him, making Sonic flinch. "I love you big brother, don't forget me ok?"

"No you're not gonna die." Sonic said firmly, so much so he almost believed it himself. "We will defeat her...and you'll be ok...I promise."

"Don't promise anything." Tails said softly, as though he were accepting his fate. "It'll be ok Sonic."

"Don't say that, please." Sonic said falling to his knees beside Tails. "You'll make it through this..."

"I don't think so this time." Tails said closing his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"NO! Don't go to sleep...stay with me!" Sonic said as Tails let out a ragged breath. He didn't open his eyes again, but Sonic could still see the slight rise and fall of his chest. "Please just hold on a while longer, we'll get through this together." He whispered to Tails as he stood up to leave again, but he didn't head back to the living room he headed to where he knew Amy would be right now.

When he entered the room he saw her chained to the wall, looking dejected. She looked up at the sound of someone entering the room. "Sonic no you can't be here!" She said frantically.

He walked up until he was right in front of her. "Amy you have to fight harder..." he said pleadingly. "You have to fight for all of us, especially Tails." He cupped her cheek tenderly, leaning down so he could press his lips to hers. "Don't let her win..."

"Sonic," she whimpered as he back away across the room, attaching his chains to the wall.

"I'll be right here the whole time." He said with a smile.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Orion wandered aimlessly trying to distance himself from anyone he could potentially harm when Alan took over. He knew he shouldn't be in the open like this, but he didn't know where else to go. He wouldn't go back to Amy, because Alan wanted Gaia dead more than anything. He wouldn't put her in to any danger because she was using Amy's body as her vessel.

He fell to his knees as the sun disappeared. "Sarah help me..." he whispered to the evening air as his consciousness left him. His eyes became deadly blue, a snarl ripped up his throat.

He didn't see from the trees a figure watching him sadly, because no one could see her. "Oh Alan..."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_Amy closed her eyes expecting to be lost until the next morning, but instead she found herself in the spirit plane as Sarah had called it. She looked around unsure of what she was supposed to do. _

_"Why have you brought me here?" She turned to find Gaia glaring at her. _

_"I've come to reclaim my body!"  
_

_"Not today little Rose." Gaia laughed. "I have more havoc to wreak, plus I hear my knight calling for me." She forced Amy to the ground once more, smirking as she pushed her influence in to Amy. _

xXA Girl Like YouXx  


Dark Gaia awoke to find herself chained to a wall, across from her werehog. He was straining against his bonds trying to reach her.

"Patience dear one." She said smirking. She closed her eyes and concentrated until she heard some faint clicks. She walked away from the wall as Sonic ran up to her. "Oh how I detest having to slumber during the day."

"Yes." He purred as he burying his face in to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "If only there were a way to stay in control."

"Oh there is." She said sinisterly. "But I need to be free from this body, take my own form."

"Why haven't you attempted it yet?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Because I haven't enough power." She replied. "I need to spread more darkness, if I want to accomplish anything."

"Well lets get to it." He said lowering to all fours. She got on to his back wrapping her arms around him tenderly.

"Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8: Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Orion/Alan and Sarah belong to TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 8  
**

Cream sat staring at Tails as he struggled to breathe, it was hard to know that there was nothing she could do to help him. The only thing she could do right now was make him a comfortable as possible. She just hoped that Amy was strong enough to make this all right again. The stared at the offending bandage, that she'd have to clean again soon.

The door opened but she didn't look back. A slender hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Rouge looking back at her sympathetically.

"How're you doing sweetie?" She asked.

"Fine I guess," Cream replied, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. "I just wish there was something I could do for him."

"I know, but we have to trust that Amy is strong enough to come back." Rouge replied.

"I hate not knowing what's going on." Cream said angrily. "Just because I'm so young, doesn't mean I can't help!"

"Cream hon, it's not that." Rouge said softly. "It's just too dangerous for you to get involved...if not for Knuckles I wouldn't be involved in this either."

"How is he?" Cream asked.

"Fine considering how stupid he is." Rouge said with a sigh. "He knew about what I told you by the way, he said he heard everything."

"He did?" Cream gasped. "What did he do?"

"He confessed to me...he even kissed me." Rouge said her cheeks turning a pretty pink.

"Oh Rouge that's wonderful." Cream said with a small smile. "I do have a question...who is that Orion guy?"

"He's a fox from another world. According to Amy he came to this planet after his own was destroyed." Rouge explained.

Cream looked out the window up at the moon that had just risen. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." Rouge said truthfully.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_Amy opened her eyes and found herself chained to a wall. She didn't know where she was, and she knew it wasn't on Mobius anymore. _

_"Where am I?" She asked out loud to herself, not expecting an answer. _

_"Amy?" _

_"Sonic, is that you?" She looked around but all she could see was darkness. "Where are you?" A light appeared enough that she could see him across the way from her, in the same position. _

_"Where are we Ames?" He asked once he could see her. _

_"I don't..." _

_"You're in the spirit plane." A soft voice said. Amy turned to see an orange fox smiling at her. _

_"Sarah!" Amy smiled briefly. _

_"You know each other?" Sonic asked. "And what's the spirit plane?" _

_"Exactly how it sounds." Sarah replied. "I met Amy yesterday by the way." _

_"What are you doing here?" Amy asked trying to get all the information possible. _

_"I'm here to tell you, only you can set yourself and Sonic free from your bonds." Sarah explained. "But also a warning, when you release Sonic he cannot stay here. You will stay and call her back here." _

_"But how?" Amy asked desperate. "I don't know if I'm even strong enough." _

_"Amy you're strong enough to do anything," Sonic said warmly. "I believe in you." _

_"But how can you just believe in me like that?" Amy asked tears welling up. "If I were as strong as you say, then we wouldn't be in this mess, and Tails wouldn't be..." she trailed off with a sniffle. _

_"I believe in you, because I love you." Sonic said. "You're strong, it's just right now she's a little bit stronger." _

_"I must tell you, you don't have much time left if you wish to save your friend," Sarah warned. "And also if you do force her out, there's not high chance you will make it back." _

_"What do you mean by make it back?" Sonic asked looking from one girl to the other. Then it hit him, by the look on Amy's face, she was prepared 100% to lose her life in this battle. "No...you can't leave me like that." _

_"Sonic, if it comes down to that, promise me you will move on." Amy said sadly looking directly in to his eyes. "Don't do anything rash." _

_"But Ames..." He knew in his heart he would follow her advice, but it hurt like hell just admitting that to himself. "I won't lose you, you'll make it back." _

_"The time comes soon Amy, you must make the right decision." Sarah said softly. Amy nodded her head as Sarah disappeared. _

xXA Girl Like YouXx  


Dark Gaia hopped down from Sonic's back, smiling at what was about to go down. She knew she had to spread the darkness, get stronger so she could have a body permanently. She nodded at Sonic, and he ran into the crowd of people having a nice evening. A scream broke out, which was followed by utter chaos.

Gaia shivered in pleasure at the sounds of the terrified screams, she could also hear Sonic moving around playfully as he slaughtered some of the people. "Nothing quite like terrified screams to set the body right." She sighed swaying slightly. She suddenly felt Sonic coming at her at a fast rate, his paw swung out knocking her to the side just in time to miss a bolt of searing electricity. She gasped knowing how close she was to getting fried.

She stood up quickly as Sonic began to fight the blue fox, who was so intent on her death. "How did you find me?"

"You're not hard to find," Alan said gruffly. "Just follow the stench of darkness around you."

Sonic continued his assault on Alan, trying to keep him away from Gaia. She lit her hands with purple fire, wholly prepare to fight. She felt a light presence behind her, causing her eyes to narrow.

"Gaia." She said simply turning to glare at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you distracted, so the spread of your vile darkness slows." Chip said fiercely. He glanced over at Sonic and Alan as they fought. "Amy will force you out."

"But have you ever considered," Gaia began as she shot a fireball at him. "That maybe forcing me out, is a bad thing?"

"Anything to stop this level of darkness," Chip said roughly. "Amy will win, and you will be put back in to your eternal slumber."

"As if she were strong enough." Gaia laughed. "Do you really think I'd be here if she were so strong?"

"Strength isn't always about power." Chip said getting in front of her taking a hold of her arms. "But you wouldn't know anything about love."

"Love," she scoffed. "And what would you know about it?"

"It's the main cause of light," Chip said pinning her against the wall.

Suddenly a whirring could be heard above the screams. One person screamed, "how could it get any worse, Dr. Eggman is going to get in to this too?!"

They looked back to see Eggman floating above them in a little ship with two claws on the front. "If anyone deserves to terrorize this planet it's me." He extended an electrified claw at Gaia, taking her from Chip.

"No wait..." He said trying to fly up and take her back. He was hit back in to the wall by the other claw, as the first one knocked Dark Gaia out.

"I'll be taking her to power up my machine, to help in my world domination." He laughed as she flew away with her.

"Oh no..." Chip muttered, turning his attention back to Sonic and Alan, he decided he'd help until Sonic was himself again.

"You think you'll make the situation any better, Gaia?" Alan sneered. "You're just as weak as Dark Gaia, no way you can beat me."

"How do you know me?" Chip asked surprised since Orion didn't remember anything Alan did.

"I remember everything Orion remembers." Alan replied as he slammed in to Chip knocking him over, he got in to his face. "Doesn't matter though, because I'm going to destroy you along with the vermin over there."

Sonic growled deeply as he charged at Alan, swiping at him fully intending to rip Alan's head clean off.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_Amy felt the shift of power, she knew it was the right moment. "Sonic it's started."  
_

_"Wait what are you gonna..." He stopped looking in to her eyes. "Oh you're sending me back without you." _

_"I have to, only I can defeat her." Amy said with a soft smile. "Remember I love you." _

_"Love you too Ames." _

_She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending him back, and drawing her here. When she opened her eyes she looked in to the crimson eyes of Dark Gaia, she also realized she was now free from her bonds.  
_

_"Foolish girl!" Gaia barreled towards her. She missed as Amy side stepped, causing her to falter. "How could you even gain control?" _

_"You lost it." Amy replied as she swung a fist at Gaia, knocking her across the jaw. "I will force you out." _

_"You won't make it back," Gaia said kicking Amy in the stomach. "At least you haven't ruined everything." _

_"What do you mean?" Amy asked horror plastered across her face. _

_"You'll see when the time is right." Amy pushed Gaia up against the wall, getting in to her face. _

_"You will not win!" _

xXA Girl Like YouXx  


Chip pushed Alan up against the wall after Sonic knocked him back. Sonic suddenly went still, and a light engulfed him. Chip took that moment to look in to Alan's evil blue eyes, he forced some of his light energy in to Alan.

"You have to remember who you are," Chip said desperately. "This isn't you, it's the darkness...come back Alan."

Alan's eyes slowly drained of blue, turning back to green. A horrified expression took over his face. "I-I did it again...I lost control!" He knew he wouldn't be able to remember anything, and he hoped he didn't do anything too horrible.

"Where's Amy?" Chip turned to see Sonic was back to normal.

"Eggman took her, said he's going to use her to power his machine."

"What?" Sonic yelled. "At the worst possible time...come on let's get her back!" He took off. Chip looked at Orion.

"Are you ok to fight?"

"If it's for Amy's soul, then yes." Orion said his eyes took on a slightly darker hue, as he used his electricity to propel himself forward.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Dr. Eggman placed Amy's small body on to the table, strapping her down. He then connected some wires to her head and chest. He walked over to his computer typing in some key strokes to power it up.

Some lights above the table flashed telling him it was starting up. Amy's eyes flew open suddenly, one was green the other was crimson. A sudden crash reverberated through the entire ship, and he knew he wasn't going to have enough time to finish his project. He sent out waves of his robots to distract the nuisance hedgehog.

"You can't stop this Sonic," he muttered to himself. He knew his time was short, just as Sonic crashed through the wall in to the main bridge of the ship.

"You chose the worst time possible to make a move Egghead," Sonic growled.

"The worst, really?" Eggman pondered. "Or consider this, maybe it was the best time."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic rushed up to Eggman grabbing him by the front of the jacket, slamming him in to the computer behind him.

"Maybe I'm not as heartless as you seem to think I am." Eggman said with a smirk. Sonic couldn't believe him, not after everything he's ever done.

"Not heartless hm?" Sonic said slamming him again, hearing a satisfying crunch from the screen behind him. "You're the cause of all this, if you hadn't tried to raise Dark Gaia..." He picked Eggman up and threw him into the computer, effectively breaking it.

"No, you don't know what you've done!" Eggman yelled painfully.

Amy's body twitched upwards once, before going limp. Her head lolled to the side and two green eyes stared lifelessly at them. Sonic hurried over to her undoing the bindings that held her. He picked her up only to grow concerned at her rapidly cooling body.

"What did you do to her?" He flashed a glare at Eggman.

"It's not what I've done." Eggman said standing up slowly, ignoring the pain that radiated through his body. "You did this Sonic, it's your fault."

A dark laughter filled the air. "Finally enough power to have my own form!" An image began to materialize. It was Amy's form except darker. Her eyes were red, and an evil aura surrounded her. "She failed...I told her she wouldn't come back." Dark Gaia laughed as her hands ignited in flames once again.

"Amy..." Sonic looked down at her, he knew she wasn't in there, but hopefully she could hear him. "Please come back."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

_Amy found herself in a white space, there was nothing there, no sound, nothing. She knew she'd lost the fight, and couldn't help but tear up. She was never going to see her friends again. She would never get to hold Sonic again, never get to kiss him one last time. She fell to her knees as the sobs wracked through her body. _

_"Amy Rose." _

_She looked around for the source of the voice, and she saw what looked like a faceless being appeared before her. "Wh-Who are you?" _

_"I am the almighty. The giver of life and I am the taker." The being said his voice reverberated through the space. "Do you accept what has happened to you?"  
_

_"I-I thought dying for them would be easy." She began softly. "But I realize now...I'm needed so much more there." _

_"You are correct." The being spoke. "It is not yet your time to leave." _

_"But how do I go back? I lost." _

_"You've only lost if you give up." _

_"But I..." _

**_"Amy,_**_**"** a new voice sobbed, the sound so broken it sent a pang of guilt through her. _

_"Th-That's Sonic," she said looking around for him._

_"He's not here." The being said. "He is waiting for you." _

_**"Ames please come back...we need you...I need you, love."** _

_She knew then that she had to go back, she turned to look at the figure only to see he was gone. A hopeful smile lit up her face. "I'm coming Sonic, don't worry!" _

xXA Girl Like YouXx  


Cream lifted her head from the sheets as she felt movement from the bed. She looked at Tails to see he'd regained some color, and was trying to sit up.

"Miles don't move," she said panicked as she gently pushed him back in to the pillows.

"But Sonic needs me." He said weakly.

"He would rather you get better, than see you fight in this weakened state." She said, happy that he was awake. "Now you should rest, I'll go make you some nice hot soup."

Tails watched her leave the room, a small smile on his face. He'd never had anyone who really took care of him, other than Sonic but he didn't really take care of him like Cream. It was usually the other way around with him taking care of Sonic. He looked out the window, staring up at the moon hoping that Sonic and Amy were ok.

Cream walked back in to the room after about ten minutes. She put a tray on his lap, it held a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some cranberry juice.

"Hopefully you can keep that down."

She was about to leave when she felt him grab hold of her hand, pulling her back. She looked back at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What's wrong, are you hurting somewhere?" She asked concerned.

"No I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly. "I just want to say thanks, for taking care of me like you have been."

She blushed as she looked down. "It's not a problem, I don't mind."

"Still thanks." She looked at him and quickly leaned down giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge walked back in to the room that Knuckles was resting in, after going to eat a light dinner. She was surprised to see him sitting up slightly, she rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked fretting over him. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet."

He grabbed her hands as she fretted, pulling her down to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said softly, she leaned back and looked in to his eyes. "Just so you know, there's no one else on Mobius that's more than worthy of me." Her eyes brimmed with tears at the tender words he just told her.

"Knuckles you're such a softie, aren't you." She said with a watery chuckle. He raised his hand up, cupping her cheek so she leaned down and gave him a kiss.  
"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He replied.

"I'll go get you something." She said standing up and leaving the room, making sure to sway her hips a little extra just for him.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic held Amy's body close as he sobbed for her. Dark Gaia had already left the room to begin her reign of terror, and she didn't do a thing to Sonic because he wasn't a threat in this state, he was too pathetic.

"Amy please come back..." he whispered in to her quills which were damp from his tears. "I love you, so please come back." He leaned down and kissed her icy lips. _'You can't give up!' _He suddenly felt a pressure on his lips, she was kissing him back. Her warmth was slowly returning, he pulled back and looked down at her.

Her beautiful eyes had life in them once more, as she smiled softly up at him. "I love you, thank you for calling to me...otherwise I might not have had the strength to come back." He crushed her to him once more in a tight hug, glad that she'd come back to him.

He stood up helping her to her feet. "Come on we've got a world to save." She smiled at him as she nodded her head.


	9. Chapter 9: Coming to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, Alan/Orion and Sarah belong to TheIrOnFORGE. **

**Chapter 9**

Sonic took Amy's hand as they walked out of Eggman's base together. It felt good to feel her warmth, and not the coolness he felt earlier.

"Sonic, do you think we'll be able to stop her?" Amy asked as they hurried out.

"Yeah, we're heroes it's what we do." He said with a confident smirk.

"But now that she's out, she's ten times stronger than before." Amy said as they came upon Chip and Orion.

"Amy thank goodness you're safe." Chip said extremely relieved.

"She's taken her own form," Orion said staring in the direction he sensed the darkness. "We have to be careful." He felt it, he didn't know how this would affect him.

"I'm glad you're ok Orion," Amy said softly.

"I wouldn't say I'm ok." He said gruffly. "But thank you." He then took off, followed closely by Chip.

"Shall we?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at her, his trademark smirk in place.

"Yeah let's go," she said, he then scooped her up and took off at the speed of sound.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge stared out the window, she'd felt a shift, as if the world were colder, darker somehow.

"Something has changed." She said glancing back at Knuckles.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her a brow raised.

"It's gotten darker." She said apprehensively.

"That happens at night." He said with a shake of his head.

She glared at him. "No I mean it feels darker, like something evil is here."

"You don't think anything bad happened to Amy, do you?" He asked sitting up straighter, his expression angry.

"I don't know." She said her voice trembled. The door opened suddenly, causing them both to look over in surprise. "Tails what are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I need to go help Sonic," he said his face looked panicked.

"You need to go lay back down." Knuckles said sternly.

"Something's wrong." He said his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"I feel it too." Rouge said glancing back out the window. "Are you sure you're ok enough to go after them?"

"It doesn't matter, I just know they're in trouble." Tails said firmly. "Bring me to my Tornado."

Rouge looked at Knuckles. "How do you feel?"

"Like I can pound through another few rounds." He said standing up, only flinching slightly at the pain that shot through his abdomen.

"Come on let's go then," Rouge said heading out the door. She wouldn't say it, but she was itching to fight.

They were halfway to the door when a soft voice stopped them.

"Please be careful you three." Cream said softly. "I know it's not my place to tell you, you can't go...so just come back in one piece." She gave them an encouraging smile. "That means all of you."

"We'll bring them back." Tails assured her.

"Go."

The three nodded, Rouge gave Cream a quick hug before she and Knuckles hurried out the door. Tails gave her a reassuring smile, then hurried out after the other two.

"Please keep them safe." She whispered to the heavens, to anyone who was willing to watch over her friends.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic caught up to Chip and Orion in no time, effortlessly keeping pace with them. "Hey slowpokes."

Orion glared slightly, while Chip gave a chuckle.

"Show off." Amy muttered rolling her eyes.

"How exactly are we going to stop her, by the way?" Orion asked.

Sonic thought for a second. "Well I could use...oh shoot, they're at Tails' place."

"What are?" Amy asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said. "And I don't have time to go get them."

"Oh." She nodded looking forwards again.

There was a low humming that could be heard from a little ways away. Sonic slid to a halt, putting Amy on her feet as the four of them turned to face whatever was coming at them.

"It had better not be Eggman." Sonic said scowling.

Suddenly a blue plane could be seen.

"Tails?" Amy questioned, a brow quirked. "I didn't know he was well enough..."

Sonic gave a relieved chuckle. "Hey he's just like me, won't give up without a fight."

"You're all quite resilient." Orion said with a nod. The plane flew passed them, and they all took off in the direction it went. It had been slowly lowering down, so they hoped to catch it once it landed.

As they were running Orion suddenly came to a halt, this caused the others to stop as well.

"Orion?" Amy said softly.

He found himself shaking uncontrollably as sparks flew from his body. She moved closer to him, reaching out to touch him.

"NO!" He unconsciously used a repulse sending them all flying back.

Amy hit a tree, then Sonic flew in to her. Chip flew the opposite direction slamming in to a rock.

Amy used her hands to push herself up, she watched as he stood his back to her.

"Or..." Her eyes widened as he turned to her, a devilish smirk on his face his eyes electric blue.

"Did you really think I'd be that easy to suppress?" His question was directed towards Chip.

"I knew I didn't have enough power," Chip said slightly breathless. "It's not my job to get rid of you."

_'Amy...'_

Amy turned looking for the voice, she knew it. She turned one last time, coming face to face with Sarah.

_'You have to do it now._' Sarah said._ 'You have to remind him.'_

"But what if I can't?" Amy asked eyes wide, looking from Sarah to Alan.

"What if you can't what?" Sonic asked confused, giving Amy a weird look.

"I-I have to stop him." She whispered.

"You're joking right?" He said incredulous. "I just got you back! If you go near him he won't hesitate to kill you."

"It has to be me." She said looking in to Sonic's eyes. "I promise, I'll be ok."

"Ok." He said deciding to trust her. He looked over at Chip. "Chip I need you're help."

Chip flashed over to Sonic. "What's up?"

"We have to fight him, give Amy some time." Sonic said preparing to fight with all he's got.

"Ok."

"As if you two weaklings could take me on." Alan sneered.

"Sonic!"

He turned just in time to catch a green emerald. He looked over at Tails who looked completely winded, but fine otherwise.

"Thanks little bro." He turned back to Alan, a smirk present. "I just got my advantage." He nodded to Chip. "Chaos control!" He teleported over to Alan, using his superior speed he knocked the foxes legs from under him.

Amy watched as the two boys distracted Alan. "How am I supposed to remind him?"

_'You have to get close,'_ Sarah explained. _'Close enough that you can touch him, then focus all your thoughts on your pure energy.'_

"I hope I can do this."

"You can do it." She turned back to see Rouge over by Tails. She gave Amy a wink.

Amy turned back to the fight in time to see Sonic thrown in to a large tree, sizzling from the energy of Alan's attack.

She stood up slightly wobbly from hitting the tree, then getting hit by Sonic as well. She waited for about thirty seconds before she saw her opening. She ran at Alan as fast and as hard as she could. She slammed in to his back, wrapping her arms around him. Her face was squished against his back.

"Orion you have to remember," she plead as his body became electrified. The electricity stung but she remained determined. "Please you told me you want to help."

"Amy," Sonic said weakly, the wind had been knocked out of him from that last hit.

"You don't want to hurt anyone." She said focusing her energy. She began to subtly glow a soft pink. It gave her an ethereal look. "She wouldn't want to see you like this...come back."

"Foolish little girl, you think your words mean anything?" Alan snarled.

"My words may not mean anything to you." She stated fiercely. "But to my friend Orion, it's everything." She held tighter as the pain increased. "Remember what you told me..."

Suddenly the electricity died completely, and Alan began to choke. He fell to his hands and knees hacking and heaving.

Amy backed away, her arms singed and stinging. Sonic immediately stood and pulled her to him.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said as she rested her head against his chest.

"What's happening to him?" She asked looking at Chip.

"His body is rejecting the darkness," Chip replied smiling at Amy. "Looks like you did it."

He coughed one last time, and a small black bubble of darkness fell to the ground and disappeared. He gasped as he curled in on himself.

_'Alan...'_ He slowly raised his head, looking up to the little pink hedgehog who'd just saved his life.

"Thank you Amy," he said his voice hoarse.

"I'll always help a friend." She smiled at him.

"How'd you know what to do?" Sonic asked as Orion stood. Chip had walked away over by Tails, Rouge and now Knuckles.

"She told me." Amy said simply.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you know that Sarah woman, from before." Sonic said.

"She came to me when I ran away." Amy said softly. "She was the one who convinced me to go back, to not give up."

"How do you know that name?" Orion asked intruding on their conversation.

"I met her." Sonic said confused.

"How did you meet her?"

"We met her in the spirit plane." Amy replied cocking her head.

Orion pulled the two hedgehogs further away from the others. "I think I have to tell you now. I'm helping you because I feel I have to, to atone." He said. "Because of a mistake that I made, I caused the death of my planet...and my family."

"Wow, how could that be on you?" Sonic asked.

"Because I was hired to create something to bring life back to the planet. But it all went wrong, and everyone died." Orion said looking off in to the distance. "When I was sent in to space I sabotaged my ship hoping it would be the end. I just ended up drifting through space.

"When I ended up here I was found by Gerald Robotnik." Sonic's eyes widened a fraction at the name. "He gave me the name Orion, because I lost my memories...my real name is Alan."

"Sarah was his wife's name." Amy said softly. She turned to Orion. "You never told me, did you have a name for him?"

"A name for who?" Sonic asked looking between the two.

"We were going to name him Harrison." Orion said with a sad smile. By the look on his face, Sonic knew what they were talking about.

"That's a nice name." Amy said smiling as she put a hand on his arm.

"And I should probably tell you, all that stuff with the darkness...I've used a lot of energy."

Amy looked worried, not sure what to make of what he said.

"Sonic!" They turned to see Tails waving them over.

"Let's go." Orion was the first to make his way over.

Sonic walked back with Amy slowly.

"Sonic..." She sniffled.

"I know Ames." Sonic said wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer.

They made it over to Tails. "We have to get downtown because she's attacking everything that moves."

"All right." Sonic scooped Amy up. He was about to take off when Tails stopped him.

"When we get there I've got all the emeralds for you."

Sonic nodded and sped off.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Gaia laughed from in the air as she shot another ball of fire in to the screaming crowd.

Everyone was panicking as they ran, some people getting trampled in the chaos.

"Ah I love the smell of fear," she sighed dramatically. "I think I need some minions, to help spread the fear." She flew down towards the crowd, grabbing the first Mobian she saw, a little brown and cream rabbit.

"A-Amy?" She whimpered in fear.

"Wrong little rabbit." Gaia's eyes glowed as she pushed darkness in to her. Her large brown eyes glazed over, a darker aura surrounding her. She moved on to a few other people. She laughed as they all looked to her awaiting their orders.

"You," she pointed to a green cat. "Take this," she materialized a dagger from the darkness, surrounded by her purple flames. He nodded and ran in to the crowd. "Little bunny girl stick close to me, I sense them on you...when they get here I'll use you against them." The little rabbit nodded blankly.

She waved her hands, weapons appearing in their hands.

"Go my minions, wreak more havoc!" She called out as they spread out among the crowd.

Suddenly, as it was too quick to sense, something large slammed in to her head knocking her on to her face. There was a puff and she could move again. She stood up turning around quickly, glaring in the direction the object came from. She saw a little pink hedgehog holding a large red and gold hammer.

"So we meet again little Rose." Gaia said darkly. "I didn't think you'd make it back."

"I'm much stronger than you think." Amy said back a smirk on her face. "We will win, no matter what it takes."

"If that's what you think, bring it on!"


	10. Chapter 10: It's Not The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Alan/Orion and Sarah belong to TheIrOnFORGE. The action scene is thanks to I Dawbringer I. **

**Chapter 10**

Amy swung her hammer towards Dark Gaia's head, only to be intercepted by something small knocking in to her.

"Amy, you ok?" Sonic yelled from over head he was now on Tails' plane.

"I'm fine!" She called back, getting to her feet hefting the large hammer over her shoulder effortlessly. She turned to the person who knocked in to her, her eyes widened in horror. "Cream?"

"You will die." The little rabbit said, her voice dark and emotionless.

"Cream what are you..."

"She answers to me Rose." Gaia stated laughing heartily. Suddenly a pop was heard and in Cream's hands was a double edged purple sword. "Get rid of her."

Cream nodded readying the sword expertly. "Yes." She swung at Amy only for the pink hedgehog to block.

Amy noticed that Cream was a lot stronger than normal.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic looked down as Amy fought someone in front of Gaia, who watched amused.

"Who is that?" He asked squinting, trying to make out the small form.

"That's...no it couldn't be..." Rouge said softly her voice wavering.

"What?" Knuckles asked looking down from the other wing.

"We have to go down, now." Rouge said her voice holding an angry edge now.

"What?!" Tails said incredulous.

"It's Cream!" Rouge snapped. "She's the one fighting Amy."

The plane started going down for a landing, away from the crowd of bystanders. Once they were down, Sonic took the emeralds placing them in to his quills.

He started running towards the fight, the others hurrying behind him as fast as they could.

Within seconds he was next to Amy and Cream, he knocked the sword from Cream's hands. He took hold of Amy's waist pulling her to him.

"Come on we have to do this now."

"Ok...where are Orion and Chip?"

"Waiting for my signal." Sonic said confidently. Suddenly the emeralds flew out, circling the two hedgehogs. "Chaos Control!"

Amy's transformation was similar to Sonic's her quills spiked upward and she turned gold, the difference was her eyes, dress and shoes changed to blue. Her hammer also transformed, it became much longer and had a sleeker design on the mallet.

"Ready for this Ames?" Sonic asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied

The two hedgehogs began to levitate and fly towards Dark Gaia. Gaia readied herself for a frontal assault, but just before he reached her, Sonic front flipped over her head distracting her long enough for Amy to swoop in and land a strong blow with her hammer. The strike was stronger since she was now super and Gaia was sent flying.

_'How did they get so strong?'_ Dark Gaia thought to herself

Before she could recover Sonic landed a clean hit on Gaia's face.

"Face it Dark Gaia," Amy said. "You've lost."

Dark Gaia stood up and became cloaked in darkness "I'll never lose, not to you not to anyone." Gaia teleported to Amy and unleashed a blast of darkness sending her flying back.

"Amy!" Sonic turned only to see Dark Gaia in front of him

She put her hand in his chest, "now it's you're turn." She unleashed a powerful energy burst sending him into a rock. The chaos emeralds flew out of Sonic and Amy.

"There is no one who can stop me!" Dark Gaia laughed.

Suddenly a lightning bolt fell from the sky. "I can try." Orion said floating to the ground.

"What makes you think you can win?" Asked the darkness.

"It's simple really" Orion said with a smile " I can use the emeralds in a way you've never seen." Orion raised his hands and released seven lightning bolts that grabbed the chaos emeralds and brought them to is side. "NOW YOU DIE!" He absorbed the emeralds and released a massive electrical explosion. He rose his hands to the sky and purple lightning connected with them cloaking him in lightning.

"Now let's go you monster!" Orion released a powerful bolt that caused an explosion.

Dark Gaia jumped out of the blast._ 'How did he get so strong!?'_ She thought.

"You can't escape" Orion yelled while releasing lightning from the sky. Dark Gaia dodged the assault but couldn't react fast enough to counter.

Orion cloaked himself in purple lightning and concentrated. He channeled the electricity to his hands "Chaos Storm!" Unleashing a barrage of lightning down to the ground. After the smoked cleared Dark Gaia was on one knee looking at Orion.

"Now for the finale" Orion powered himself up and wound back his fist. He began to fly towards Dark Gaia "I win, you lose."

Amy and Sonic looked up to see him falling. "Orion don't!" they yelled at the same time.

"It's alright guys, I'm ok with dying if it means saving you. I'm happy to have met all of you."

Orion landed on top of Gaia and a massive explosion erupted forth. After the dust settled Dark Gaia was gone and Orion was on the ground, on his hands and knees.

"Orion, are you all right?" Amy walked towards him, limping and holding her ribs.

"I'm fine." He said pushing himself slowly from the ground. He walked over to her, he could feel something happening but he wasn't sure.

Amy turned to see the rest of her friends. She saw Cream sobbing in to Tails' chest, spouting apologies profusely. She smiled at seeing everyone alive, she turned to where Sonic was.

He looked at her his face soft, and he walked over slowly. When he was close enough she gasped seeing the damage from the fight. She reached up a touched his face, where a large bruise was forming on his cheek bone.

"I'm all right Ames," he said with a smile. "We're all, alright." He turned to their friends as well. They walked over to them hand in hand, immediately being engulfed by their friends. "Let's go home."

"I have to go now." Chip said, his voice sounding distant.

"What, why?" Sonic asked turning to his friend quickly.

"Dark Gaia is asleep," he explained. "I'm no longer needed...not for another millennium at least." He was beginning to fade. "See you all, I'll never forget you!" And then he was gone.

"Come on Sonic," Amy said softly pulling him lightly. They all began heading back to the Rabbit household to get patched up. When they reached the house she turned back to speak to Orion only to see he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"What?" Sonic turned as well. He then noticed some footprints on the ground. "He's heading towards Angel Island."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Orion had watched as Sonic and Amy were embraced by their friends, he smiled at the sight, happy he could help.

He knew it was close to the end for him, he could feel his body burning. He raised his hands to look at them, he could see a faint blue glow coming from his veins.

He followed them towards the Rabbit residence, but decided against going in with them. He instead headed towards Angel Island, hoping to spare Amy of the heartbreak of what was to come.

He reached the island and found his way on to it again, and sat down staring at the lighter dark sky. It was nearing dawn.

"Hey." He turned to see Amy being supported by Sonic. "Why are you here, you should get..."

"I'm not going back." He said staring back out to the sky as the sun began to peek over the horizon. "I should tell you now, I used up all my energy in that last fight."

"What do you mean?" Amy's voice was thick, as Sonic squeezed her.

"I'm dying." Orion said plainly. "I'm also waiting for someone."

"What..." Sonic began, until they heard laughter behind them.

They turned to see a new place that wasn't there before. It was bright and from the atmosphere around it, it was peaceful. There they saw a young male fox running around, playing with his mother. Amy slightly recognized the female fox, she turned to tell Orion when they saw him running up to them.

He had a bright smile on his face as he embraced the two. The image faded and they knew he was happily reunited with his family.

They turned to see his lifeless body, a soft smile on his face. His soul not at peace, this made Amy smile in tearful way. Then as if to signify his freedom, his body turned to ash blowing softly in the wind.

"You'll have that life soon, my friends. A life of peace and happiness, farewell." They heard his voice amongst the wind.

Amy wiped her tears as she turned to Sonic, a smile on her face.

"Let's go home Ames." He said pulling her along.

"Have a nice rest," she murmured to the wind, her eyes closed. She suddenly felt herself swung in to his arms, and they took of at sonic speed.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

"Hey where did you two go?" Knuckles asked smirking.

"Just to see off a friend." Sonic said throwing the echidna a light glare.

"Orion is gone." Amy said with a sniffle. The other two girls embraced her. That's when she finally noticed the state Cream was in. She had cuts on her face and bruises all over her arms and legs. "Oh Cream are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Cream said smiling softly. "Let's get you taken care of, don't worry about me." She looked at Sonic. "You should go see mother, she'll get you patched up."

"Ok."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Amy sat outside under a tree, watching the breeze sway the grass. It has been two days since Dark Gaia was put back to sleep, and Orion had passed on. She sighed deeply, it was a lot to go through.

"Hey Ames, you ok?" She looked up at Sonic, who smiled at her softly.

"I'll be fine." She said as she patted the ground next to her. He sat down putting an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I know, and I have complete faith you'll get past this." Sonic said squeezing her lightly. "You don't have to ever forget, but don't dwell on this. It's not healthy."

"When did you get so good at saying stuff like that?" She teased lightly smiling at him.

"I had a great teacher." He said with a smirk. "Tails." She gave a playful glare as she pinched his side. "Ok, ok I meant you."

"That's better." She laughed. "I'm so glad I have you."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He said turning her face back to him. "I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog." She smiled brightly at him, and he returned the gesture. He then leaned down stopping inches from her lips.

"Never as much as I do you." And he pressed his lips to hers, in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: This isn't the end, I have one more chapter up my sleeve. Hope you read and review if you like.  
**

**xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega. And I would like to say a big thank you to TheIrOnFORGE, for lending me his characters Alan/Orion and Sarah. You were a big help! **

**Epilogue**

It's been about two months since the whole incident with Dark Gaia, and Orion's passing.

Amy had organized a whole memorial for him and his family near Angel Island where he left. She visited every week, to talk to him as if he were listening. Until about two weeks ago, she had started feeling sick. She couldn't keep anything down, and she was so tired she most times wouldn't even leave her bed.

Today was particularly bad, she was stuck on the floor of her bathroom heaving her guts out.

"Ooh this is horrible." She moaned to herself, tears streaming down her face. She leaned back against the wall, keeping her eyes shut tight. It seemed everything made her nauseas. She heard a loud knocking on her door, but she felt too weak to get up from the floor .

"Amy?" Her eyes widened as she realized it was Sonic. She hurriedly closed and locked her bathroom door, and in doing so alerted her boyfriend to her location. A soft knock on her bathroom door told her she was right. "Ames you ok?"

"Go away Sonic," she whimpered. "You don't need to see me like this."

"Like what," he said worried. "Ames you're making me nervous, please open up."

She sighed and unlocked the door. He poked his head in slightly.

"What's going on?" He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I've been really sick," she mumbled leaning against him, her eyes closed. "And tired the last couple weeks."

"So that's where you've been," he said stroking her quills lightly. "You know if you had just said something, me or one of the others could have helped you out."

"I don't even know why I'm sick," she said softly.

"It's ok, let's get you back in to bed and I'll go get you some ginger ale." He said helping her stand slowly. When she was sure the world wouldn't spin, she moved forward with the help of Sonic.

They made it to her bed, and she laid down slowly. Then Sonic sped to her kitchen and came back moments later with a glass of cold ginger ale, and some saltines.

"Oh I just feel awful." Amy whimpered as she took a sip of her drink.

"What's been going on lately?" He asked joining her on the bed, sitting against the headboard next to her.

"Well I've been so tired lately I've hardly been out of bed, except to maybe throw up." She said making a face as she slowly nibbled on a cracker.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Sonic asked.

"No...haven't really had time to do anything." She mumbled closing her eyes, resting against the headboard.

"I'll make you an appointment." He said picking up her phone, he walked out to the hallway.

Amy stared at the door for a second, before looking out the window. She smiled at the bright rays of sun shining on to the tree outside her window. She wondered how everything could go on, with everything that had happened.

It's been awhile since Dr. Eggman made a move. Honestly it was a nice thing, but it was nerve-wracking at the same time.

"Ames?" His soft voice drew her attention back to the present situation. She looked at him. "You've got an appointment with Dr. Harris, this afternoon at 3."

"Thanks Sonic." She smiled at him. "Would you mind coming with, doctor offices make me nervous."

"Course." He smiled at her. He looked at her clock, it was just after 11. They still had four hours to kill. "Hey if you're up to it, wanna come with me somewhere?"

"Sure." She said softly.

"I'll let you get dressed." He stepped out of the room.

She walked over to her closet slowly, and picked out a purple tank top, and some loose shorts. She also wore some black flats. She opened the door slowly.

"I'm ready." She said as brightly as she could. He smiled at her as he scooped her up, then sped out the front door.

It was a few minutes later when he stopped suddenly, and the world spun for her. She pushed away from him as she ran to a tree, promptly vomiting.

"Ames!" He hurried over, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry I didn't think it would affect you so bad."

"I didn't either." She mumbled, her voice thick. Throwing up always made her cry, no matter the situation. When she felt there was nothing left in her stomach, she sat up wiping her mouth with her handkerchief in her pocket. "I feel so gross."

"It's all right Amy," Sonic said softly, helping her stand up. She gave him a wary look. She then looked around herself, and felt herself gasp.

"This is where we had our first date." Her eyes watered. "Oh Sonic," she turned and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love it, just as much as before."

"Why are you crying?" He asked surprised as she cried softly.

"I-I don't know," she said wiping at her face. "I guess I'm just so happy."

Sonic gave her a smile as well. "Love you."

"Me too." She leaned up on her toes and pecked him.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

They had spent the rest of their downtime in the field just talking, and for the first time in weeks Amy was feeling amazing.

Sonic then brought her to the doctors office. Once they were checked in, and her paper work was signed they just had to wait.

Sonic suddenly felt dread creep in to his stomach, and coil tightly there. What if she turned out to be really sick, he'd already lost her once he couldn't go through that again.

"Amy Rose?" Amy steeled her nerves and stood up, Sonic stood with her taking her hand. It was mostly for his own reassurance.

Once they were in the back the nurse asked her to go in to the bathroom and provide them a sample.

"Could you please change in to this while you're in there?" She handed Amy the paper gown. "Then once your back we'll draw some blood."

"Ok." Amy disappeared from the room.

That left Sonic with the nurse, as they waited for Amy to come back. He was extremely anxious, and couldn't stop his foot from tapping quickly.

"Are you all right sir?" The nurse asked.

"I'm just worried about her." He replied as the door opened once again.

"Sit on the table please, I'll take you're vitals and then we'll bring in the lab tech." Nurse Mary said kindly.

When it was all done, she left saying the doctor would be in soon after lab.

Amy sat on the table playing with the blanket on her lap. "Sonic," he looked up at her. "What if something's really wrong with me?"

"Don't think like that Ames," Sonic pleaded softly, walking over and taking her hand in his. "You'll be fine."

"But seriously, what if I'm not." She stated, just as the lab technician came in.

"Hi I'm Jo, I'm your tech today." She did her work quickly and was soon out.

It was another few minutes before the door opened revealing Dr. Harris.

"Hello miss Rose," she shook Amy's hand then turned to Sonic. "Oh and our hero is here too?" She shook his hand, his cheeks were slightly pink. She smiled at the two. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been feeling sick for quite awhile and I've also been so tired I haven't really been out of bed the last few weeks." Amy explained.

Dr. Harris scribbled on her clip board. "Have either of you considered that you, miss Rose, might be pregnant?"

Amy's eyes widened into saucers. "But that's impossible."

"Well it could be other things, we'll have to wait for the results of all your tests." Dr. Harris said. "But it seems the most likely."

"But we haven't..." Sonic said his voice a mix of emotions.

There was a knock on the door, Dr. Harris answered it.

"Here's your results."

"Thank you." She looked them over, when her eyes widened. She looked over at Amy. "Miss Rose, please lay down and lift your gown."

Amy did as she was told, staring at the doctor worry in her eyes. The doctor then began to prod her stomach, and gasped. "I need to do a pelvic exam," she turned to Sonic. "You should leave for a bit, I'll call you back when were done."

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Sonic paced back and forth in front of the door, wondering what it was that made the doctor freak out.

"You can come back in." He walked in and noticed Amy had tears falling down her cheeks. He hurried over to comfort her.

"What's going on?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Amy is about five months pregnant." Dr. Harris said clinically. "The thing is, she said she's been feeling these symptoms for the last two months."

"How could she be," he looked in to Amy's watery eyes. "You didn't..."

"No of course I didn't." She pleaded reaching her hand to his face. "I would never."

"Then how did this happen?" He asked his voice raising in pitch and volume as what he was being told sunk in.

"I don't know," she whimpered meekly. "I don't remember anything like that ever happening."

Sonic felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His heart felt constricted. He turned to the doctor.

"What happened to her," he asked pleadingly. Hoping this was all just a dream.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He felt a crushing weight fall on to him.

"Sonic..." Amy whimpered pitifully. He turned to her, immediately his hands cupped her face.

"Don't worry Ames we'll figure this out." He said kissing her forehead. "We have to go see Tails." He turned back to Dr. Harris. "Thank you, but we need to go." He picked up Amy, still in her gown. He grabbed her clothes and sped away from that place.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Tails was working on fixing a remote for Cream, who said it was going haywire. Cream herself was in the kitchen fixing a snack for the two of them.

He was bent over the little device at his desk, when a strong breeze blew in. "Sonic?" He turned around to see Sonic, with an extremely frightened Amy in his arms. "What's going on?"

"Tails," Sonic's voice was so desperate it almost broke the young fox's heart. "She's pregnant...and neither of us have...or remember..." He nearly broke down right there. Amy slowly got out of his arms, her body shaking as she wrapped Sonic in a tight, comforting embrace.

"It's all right." She said soothingly, even though her voice shook. She then turned to Tails. "Do you think you can determine some things for us?"

"Sure like what?"

"Well for one, I'm five months pregnant and have only had symptoms for two." Tails looked at her strangely. He beckoned her over to a setup he had. "What's this?" Sonic followed at a slower pace.

"It's an ultrasound machine." He replied as he turned it on and turned some knobs and typed on the keyboard. "But mines a lot more accurate, and can do more."

Amy sat down on a bed that looked like the one she was just recently on.

Tails hurried over to a linen closet and pulled out a blanket. He laid it over her lower half and she lifted her gown. Tails squirted some gel on her stomach.

"How do you know all this?" Sonic sniffed.

"I've read about it." Tails replied as he used the wand over her abdomen. "Stay still so I can..." He looked at the screen, his jaw going slack.

"What is it?" Amy squeaked.

"That's strange...it doesn't look like...it's definitely a hedgehog...it's so big." He looked at the two, and a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Miles where did you...oh Amy, Sonic what are you doing here?" Cream put the tray on his desk and walked over to them. She looked at Tails and her eyes widened as she turned quickly to look at Amy. "You're pr-pregnant?!"

"Yeah, although I really don't know how."

"I think I do." Tails said slowly. He typed in some more commands. Some things that the others couldn't understand scrolled across the screen. There was one word that was legible though, genotype_ 'werehog'_.

Amy's eyes widened tears beginning to fall as a memory came to her mind.

_'You won't make it back.' Dark Gaia said kicking her in the stomach. 'At least you haven't ruined anything.'_

"It's because of Dark Gaia..." She turned to look at Sonic, he looked terrified. "Sonic..." He bolted from the room leaving her behind, the tears came harder then. Cream rushed over pulling the weeping hedgehog into a tight hug.

"It'll be ok, I think he just needs time to adjust." Cream glanced back at Tails, with a look that said 'do something.'

"I was such a fool to think he'd stay." She said with a sob. "I should have known he could never love me, the way I love him."

"Amy don't say that." Cream said softly. "You don't mean it."

"I'm gonna go find him," Tails said. "I'll talk to him." Cream nodded her head.

"Do you want me to call Rouge?" Cream asked once Tails had left.

"S-Sure." Amy muttered.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Tails flew for about ten minutes shouting for Sonic, but he hadn't seen him yet. Then he saw a flash of blue and lowered himself to the ground.

He walked over to where he'd seen the blue. He found Sonic sitting against a tree, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. He seemed to be shaking.

"Sonic?" He said softly walking up to him slowly. He heard a sigh from his older brother figure.

"Hey." He didn't raise his head, his voice thick with emotion. "How could I let this happen?"

"You had no control over what happened." Tails said softly yet stern. "And you need to be there for her now, she's scared out of her mind about this."

"I'm scared too," Sonic said. He looked up in to Tails' eyes for the first time since he found him. "What if it's too much, and she doesn't make it."

"She'll be fine," Tails assured.

"I've already lost her once," Sonic said his voice hard. "I can't go through that again."

"What do you mean you lost her?" Tails asked confused.

"She died when Dark Gaia was released." Sonic said gruffly. "But she just barely came back...she said if not for me calling to her, she might not have come back."

"But she did." Tails said softly, sitting next to Sonic, putting a comforting arm around him. "Don't worry we'll make sure everything goes smoothly, I'll talk to Dr. Harris for you...she's the best there is in this field.

"She'll make sure Amy is just fine," Tails said assertively.

Sonic smiled at Tails. "Yeah you're right, I can't wallow like this."

"And if she's already 5 months along, her pregnancy is very advanced." Tails said to himself. "She might not have very long left until she gives birth."

"Is that strange?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, normal pregnancies last for nine months." Tails replied.

xXA Girl Like YouXx

Rouge walked in to Tails' shop, surprised Cream had called her there. She walked in to the living room, whee she saw Cream rubbing Amy's back as the young rose colored hedgehog sobbed.

"What's going on?" She asked worried, glad now that she'd been pulled away from her time with Knuckles.

"R-Rouge," Amy stuttered here usually sparkly emerald eyes dull and listless.

"Oh hon," she embraced Amy letting the younger girl cry in to her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I-I'm pregnant..." She whimpered so softly, that Rouge almost missed it.

"What...when...how...who?" Her eyes narrowed as she flew through all the questions.

"It says I'm five months along...but I've only had the symptoms for the last two months." Amy said softly wiping her red eyes. "And the worst thing is...the baby is Sonic's..."

"What did he do?" Rouge asked her overprotective need shining.

"It was when he was under Dark Gaia's control...she used us to...to do this." Amy said holding herself.

"So he didn't force himself on you?" Rouge asked making sure.

"No." She said with a soft smile. "He'd never do that to me."

Rouge's eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "I hope Knuckie doesn't find out...forced or not, he'd still try and kill Sonic." She smirked. "He likes to think he's you're older brother." She nudged Amy and smirked at Cream.

They heard some laughter and the door opened and in came Sonic and Tails. Amy tensed up at the sight of Sonic, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her. She shrunk back in to the couch.

"Amy what's wrong?" Rouge asked concerned at the frightened look in her eyes.

"I...I just don't know," she murmured. "How he'll react."

When Sonic looked over at the three girls on the couch he stopped. His whole body seemed to relax at the sight of Amy, a soft smile appeared. Amy wouldn't look at him though.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about sweetie." Rouge whispered. She took Cream's hand and led her away.

"Rouge what...?" Cream asked as they walked passed the boys. Rouge grabbed Tails too, he came willingly.

"They need some time alone." Rouge said smiling.

Once the three of them were out if sight, Sonic sat next to Amy on the couch. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Ames what ever happens with this," he said tilting her face up to meet his eyes. "I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Y-You mean it?" She whispered.

"Of course." He said with a wink that made her blush. "I promised forever didn't I?"

"Yes but," she started, he put a finger to her lips.

"About before it had nothing to do with staying with you." He said, her eyes watered again. "I was just scared of losing you again...I don't think I could handle that."

"Oh Sonic," she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He said kissing her again. "We'll stay together until the end."

"I know that." She replied snuggling in to his arms.

* * *

**AN: This is the end of A Girl Like You. But it's not the end of this story, tune in to see the sequel!  
**


End file.
